Wise Beyond Years, Literally!
by Bookworm622
Summary: James Potter finds himself in a whirlwind of crazy riddles after the death of his parents and the arrival of Ethan Riddle, but the real riddle is who is he realy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The New Kid**

"Where is Dumbledore!" exclaimed Sirius Black, his stomach grumbling loudly. Sitting next to him was poor Remus Lupin- who got an earful of Sirius's shout. Remus scowled and rubbed his right ear and shot Sirius a look. Clearing his throat, he decided to explain why Dumbledore could be late.

"Padfoot, Dumbledore is a very busy man-," He began, his amber eyes set on Sirius's grey, mischievous eyes. Sirius rolled his eyes and was quite glad when Peter moaned and rubbed his stomach and said louder than Sirius had, "I am hungry! He'd better hurry up!" Remus groaned and shot the sky a 'why do you leave me with these bozos' look.

James Potter shook his head and turned his attention to his sparkling plate. His eyes were not as warm as they had been in the past. His hazel eyes did not glitter with happiness but were clouded with sorrow and regret.

The rising Lord, Lord Voldemort, killed his loving parents, Alex and Eagan Potter, just this summer too. He shuddered softly at his thoughts, bringing the attention to his best mate, Sirius Black.

"Are you okay, Prongs?" Padfoot questioned him, flicking black hair out of his grey eyes, making girls around the Great Hall giggle with happiness. James looked up from his reminiscing to reply.

"Yeah," he breathed. Nevertheless, Padfoot knew otherwise as Prongs eyes were filled with sadness. Suddenly there was a hush throughout the hall. Albus Dumbledore had arrived, with a larger twinkle in his eyes then usual.

"This year, we will have a transfer student from Durmstrang," his words sent people mumbling and hissing at the mention of Dumstrung, a widely known dark arts school. "His name is Ethan Riddle." With his words, a boy stepped out of the door to the right of the staff table.

He was medium sized, with untidy raven-black hair and emerald green eyes; James wondered who they reminded them of, but then he remembered- as a shock of red hair came into his mind- they looked like Lily's eyes.

"He has already been sorted into Gryffindor", The boy, known as Ethan, smiled and sat near James. The girls all over sighed and giggled. James could see Sirius turn red in anger; wooing the women was supposed to be his territory.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped and the annual start-of-term feast appeared; James glanced over at the new kid. His eyes sparkled with hunger.

_He is a little slimmer than Remus,_ James thought as the kid grabbed four drumsticks, three different types of potatoes (boiled, mashed, and whole) and some vegetables. Smiling to himself, as he spotted his favorite food appear on the table, he grabbed his share of food.

"Hey Prongs, are you there? Earth to Jamsie, the lights are on but nobody's home," Sirius said in a sing-song sort of voice, waving a hand in front of his best mates face. Sirius had suspiciously watched James stare at the new kid with an odd look on his face.

"Yeah Padfoot?" James asked, he said looking up after his eyes drifted back from Ethan. He had finished his food and was sitting back, watching the new kid; he just seemed to remind him of someone, but whom?

"Hmm, oh nothing," Sirius said suspiciously. He had a reason to believe Ethan was more than he seemed.

Later, after dessert, James got up and decided to see if the new kid needed help getting back to the common room. Normally, his old self would have let it go, but now he was going to be more responsible.

"Hey, uh, Ethan do you need help getting to the common room?" He inquired as the kid faced him. The kids eyes showed sorrow, but seemingly, when he heard James voice, his eyes brightened.

"Thanks," the first time he heard the kid's voice; it was deep like his but without happiness and filled with sorrow. Nodding in a signal to get Ethan to follow him, James led him through the first years, second years, and the occasional lost fifth year until they reached the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

Godric had deep brown hair, messy and all over the place with deep twinkling hazel eyes. He wore regal robes and sat in a chair decorated with red and gold fabric.

"Hello James, I heard about your parents I'm-," Godric stopped abruptly as he spotted Ethan. His face turned from his friendly grin to a reminiscing frown Godric.

"Who is this?" his voice lost his normal genial manner and turned to a closed tight voice.

"Lord Gryffindor, I am Ethan Riddle," Ethan said, straightening up. James was shocked to look at Godric; no one called Godric Lord Gryffindor. However, to his surprise, Godric smiled, a tight one but a smile none the less.

"Nice to meet you too, Ethan." Godric swung open and Ethan gasped. James smiled at his amazement as Ethan stepped through and looked around.

"Wow!" He gasped, "It is so- wow!" He plopped down in front of the roaring fire. Ethan yawned and fought off a tired expression. James conjured up a blanket, while murmuring that he needed to sleep.

"Thanks," Ethan said, before placing the blanket around him and stretching out. James watched as the new kids breathing evened out and he fell to a sleepy slumber. Why did he feel this way about the new kid?

"PRONGS!" Sirius shouted, his voice panicked and worried. Bounding down like the mangy, shaggy dog that he was, Sirius was about to plop down on the couch, but James's Quidditch reflexes saved Sirius from squashing Ethan.

"Shh," James put a finger to his lips. "You almost squashed Ethan." He pointed to the new kid.

"Aw, he hogged the good place to sit," Sirius whined, and plopped down on the chair next to the couch.

"What did you want anyway, Padfoot?" James asked; he did not want Padfoot to think he was closing him out.

"I hexed-," but he was cut off by a scream from the girls dormitory.

"SIRIUS BLACK, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Ethan moaned and opened his eyes. Lily Evans came stomping down the stairs, her long red hair flaring behind her as her emerald eyes sparkled dangerously. She was huffing and the glared at James and Sirius with a death glare.

"YOU TWO ARE INSUFFERABLE!" she yelled.

"Sometimes I wonder how your parents can stand you!" James felt sadness in his stomach, the screaming of his parents came back to him.

"Uh what's wrong?" voiced Ethan; he was sitting up in the couch.

"Whats wrong is they… they… cursed my robes" But in the middle of her words, Ethan cut her off. "No they didn't, James was with me," Ethan said, frowning at her robes, which had turned pink, as he took out his wand from its hiding place in his sleeve.

James wondered briefly how he had it there.

"Here let me." Then he swished his wand in a wave and the fluorescent pink of her robes switched to the everyday black before their eyes. "A simple reversal charm," he smiled, and then frowned.

"Thanks for helping me get here, James," Ethan mumbled as he slinked off to the dormitory. James watched him close the door of the dormitory.

James turned back to Lily with fury evident in his eyes.

"My parents are dead, thank you very much," he said before brushing past her and trying his best to walk calmly up the stairs, but not succeeding. He opened the door to see Ethan sitting in the cove near his bed, staring out the window.

"Hey," James said softly. Ethan looked up, surprised, and then smiled.

"Do you like Quidditch?" he asked his green eyes sparkling. _'Wow that was a change of topic'_ James thought, but smiled; he was chaser.

"Oh I love it, you know the flying is amazing, my dad-," then James stopped; his dad and him had played Quidditch all the time before he had died. James plopped down on Sirius bed and stared at the new kid his mind whirling_, 'I bet he has parents_' sneered an evil voice in his head.

"Your dad what?" came Ethans questioning voice.

"My dad died along with my mum this summer to Lord Voldemort," James said, he watched as Ethan for any reaction to the monsters name.

"Oh, I'm so sorry James," he said somberly; James did not want his pity, he opened his mouth to say so, but Ethan started up again and he was serous. His normally twinkling eyes were dimmed, and his laughter lines smoothed showing a determined solder's face.

"James, your mum and dad would have wanted you to remember them for they are; you Dad loved Quidditch and so did you. Your father would want you to live your life!" Ethan said fiercely. James sat amazed, no one had given him this advice before, and it was as if he experienced it. James sat there stunned.

Ethan got up and was about to go into the bathroom before he turned and said mysteriously, "_Light can be found in darkness, if you look hard enough for it."_

James sat in a reverie as Ethan went to the bathroom, got in bed and feel into a deep sleep. The only thing filling the room was Ethan's soft deep breathing.

'He must have been tired,' he thought before snapping out of it as the door swung open. His three friends stepped in, their face filled with concern. Remus voiced their concerns.

"James, are you okay?" questioned Remus. James smiled, and it was real this time. Ethan's words had brightened him completely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." James said and for this time he actually meant it. He said his goodnights before getting into his night cloths and laying down and smiled, for once in the entire time since his parents death he was happy.

* * *

R**&R**

**Bookworm622**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two: Timetraveling **_

A young man of fourteen, going on fifteen, rolled over on his cot and glanced at the luminescent numbers, which said 5:00. The young man, also known as Harry Potter, groaned softly and lay on his back. He stared at the ceiling as his aching scar distracted him from getting back to sleep.

What was I dreaming about? He wondered but as he did the images flashed in his mind, like a muggle projector.

* * *

'_A dark room, he was sitting in a large chair in front of fireplace._

_"M-My Lord?" came the stuttering voice of Wormtail. A low hissing reply came from Harry's mouth,_

_"I have found a way to finally kill Harry Potter."_

_Wormtail looked eager to know, and stuttered,_

_" H-How, my Lord?" Wormtail asked._

_"To go back in time and kill Lily and James Potter when they are most vulnerable. Sixteen," Voldemort, or Harry, cackled evilly and Harry's scar burst into pain._

_Wormtail slowly back away, trying to slip out while Voldemort was having his moment._

_"Oh and Wormtail?" Wormtail looked afraid as he approached._

_"Y-Yes master?"_

_"Crucio!" Wormtail jerked and screamed in pain as Harry felt too, the pain coursing through his body._

_"That is for questioning your master." Wormtail pitifully picked himself out and scuttled out.'_

* * *

Harry was suddenly alert; the aches in his body reminded him to not to get up, but Harry was up and pacing quietly, hoping to not wake the Dursleys.Shaking his head at Voldemort's words, he decided what to do. He did not want anyone else to die, not as Cedric did.

'_Kill the spare'_ echoed throughout his mind. He quickly shook it off, but the images of Cedirc's blanks eyes hit his memorys 'till he shook his head once more and focused on the task at hand, protecting his parents, who had protected him. He glanced over at the picture of him, his mother and father. His father waved at him, a golden wrist watch on his wrist caught the sun light.

'_I am going to protect them no matter what, even if I die doing so_,' Harry thought fiercely, then looked in the mirror. He was obvious if he went into the past, his face was his father's with his mother's eye. He needed to do something.

'_I am going to change my appearance but how?_' Suddenly his face changed, molded into what reminded him of a picture of young Ethan Slytherin, except with his mother's eyes. Harry blinked. What was that, how did he do that? Harry shook his diguised face and looked at himself.

He had deep brown hair, tints of red in it. A pale face with the occasional frecle here and there. His face was of soft features, his cheeck bones high and his eyes still as green as ever. He smiled softly, and thought back to his mental check list.

1) Change appearance. Check

2)_ Get trunk. _Working on it.

Harry considered picking his lock but that might take too long and his uncle might hear which would cause a bigger mess.

Harry sighed and thought hard on his trunk, reaching out a 'magical hand' and grabbed his trunk. A warm feeling filled his stomach and suddenly:

POP!

His trunk sat there with no initials (to which Harry guessed his magic had changed for him) and he thought of a new name for himself. It would be quite stupid to turn up with the name Harry Potter. It would be like doing this:

_ Harry stood in front of the Great Hall with a sign that practically screamed, 'Come get me Voldemort, I am here and ready to kick-'_

_ Stop that!_ He told himself, trying to shake of his comical thoughts.

'_I have to pick out a name, since Hermione said I reminded her of Ethan Slytherin, the first name Ethan but second hmmmm how about we humor the Fates and make it Riddle,'_ Harry smirked as the initials changed to E. R. Perfect.

"Now," he said aloud, "To the Fates, I, Harry James Potter, wish I could go back to the past, to save my parents who died to save me." Harry knew it sounded lame but if this worked he would be satisfied that he had helped his parents.

'_Yes young one, we will grant your wish, on one condition, you will be careful of who you trust. Be careful Phoenix Lord,_' the voice said, his aging voice filling Harry's head. HIs voice was powerful and strong. But before Harry could ponder on his title he or she had called Harry he felt an overlarge jerk and he was gone from Private Drive.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Year: 1977**_

As Albus Dumbledore walked acroos the grounds, humming to himself, a sudden thump made his head jerk up from watching the leaves and he stared his eyes twinkling with mystery as a figure that looked like Ethan Slytherin fell from nowehere and hit the ground. He moaned and shook his head and muttered what sounded like , "Stupid evil voice, should have warned me!"

"Hello," Albus inquired as the boy rolled from his stomach to his back and tried to get up, his arms trying to push him up. "Who are you young man?" The child smiled, and was about to answer when out of thin air what he thought was the child's trunk appeared and landed on the young man's torso with a thump. The child made a noise of pain, his eyes glittering with a soft glare at the trunk, and then slid it off him slowly trying to not cause a more of a bruise than it had formed. He stood tall and proudly, and had twinkling green eyes, like his own.

"Hello sir," he smiled, "I am a transfer, my parents were-," his voice went distance, his eyes showed pain. "…My parents were killed in one of the attacks." The child took out an envelope and handed it to him. Albus glanced at it and opened it, it read:

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_As Ethans headmaster, I am transferring Ethan in your hands for safety. I fear they are after him, his parents died in an attack, but Ethan survived. The reason Lord Voldemort is after him, not only for his power, is because his last name is Riddle. I know his parents would have thought it would be safe for him to be in your care._

_Take care,_

_Emrys Rillet _

Albus smiled at the young man in front of him. The headmaster had clearly stated that he wanted this child here, so would it be.

"Lets get you sorted," Albus smiled at the anxious look on the boys face.

* * *

I smile at Professor Dumbledore, he was still the same, even twenty years in the past; he was leading me towards his office, I try to look amazed at the halls, but once you have seen it before it just not that amazing the second time, or third.. or even the twenty fifth time. I rubbed my stomach in hunger and in pain; I knew having Hermione give me all those defense books would come back and bite me in the arse.

"Here, Ethan," Dumbledore said as we stopped at his gargoyle, "This is my office entrance." I ahh-ed at it and watched as Dumbledore said the password (Bubblegum) and we entered his office, up through the winding stairwell. Everything was there, from the old Headmaster and Headmistress paintings, to the odd decorations, to his desk and lastly his phoenix, Fawkes, his feathers of gold and red shinning beatifully. I smiled at the bird, in return it stared at me stongly, it studied me for a few more mintues then sang, its warmed me up, the trip from the future had left me near exhausted I moaned softly in pleasure as the song drifted in my ears.

Dumbledore gestured to the seat and then placed the oh-so-familiar hat on my head.

'_Hello Ethan Riddle, or shall I say Harry Potter,_' It whispered in my ear.

'_Hello, how are you?' _I was not shocked it knew my identity; it was in your mind to see who you are, so of course it knew your name.

'_Good, just twenty years younger,'_ I sniggered, comedy at it lowest.

'_I still stand by my judgment; you would do well in Slytherin'._ I froze then inwardly smirked. I had develpoed my Slytherin side after the event of the third task, something that Voldemort had awoken in him.

'_But, if you would, put me in Gryffindor. I would be in my rightful place, with my father and mother; I need to protect them.' _I tried to smooth talk my way out of this one- I hope it works._  
_

' _So Slytherin like my friend, but you belong with your parents in ..'_

"GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted the last word. I took of the hat and sighed, I knew yet again I was in the worng house but it was for the greater good. I turned to see Albus Dumbledore beaming, his ancient face smiling proudly.

"Excellent," he said, "To the feast we shall go." He walked off, with me following, wondering of what wouold happen next.

My stomach grumbled again; at the Dursleys I had not eaten from a punishment for two days, and had had only water, which was quite boring after two days of it. Stupid water.

As we travled down the halls, I found I was remembering everything from the cracks in the walls, to the portraits. Was it photographic memory or was it I was on some sort of power streak?

We finally reached the room where I had first met all the champions, the one right next to the Great Hall. I found myself wondering what time it was.

Later, after hours of exhaustive pacing, the room spinning from lack of food, my head racing with thoughts- okay maybe not,just three minutes later, I heard him announce me. I stepped out and stared. The four tables were there, teachers and students were there, it wasn't that different, except the fact that maybe one-third of these people in the future are dead or crazy.

I noticed a spot near my dad I could sit. I now know why people mistake me for my Dad; we look so alike it's scary. The only thing I see missing is the scar and the eyes. I sat, and I heard the girls sigh and giggle, I felt my face heat up. I hated having girls giggle over me, I wasn't that good with the girls- talking to them was like standing in front of 60 death eaters, wearing nothing but muggle clothes and a big sign that said, 'KILL ME NOW!.'

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore clapped and the food appeared; I grabbed four drumsticks, vegetables, and potatoes of every kind. I dug in and paused as I missed my friends. It was weird being here without them.

Hermione would be yelling at me about timetravel and Ron would be blurting out things from the future and ruining the time stream. I heard Sirius laughing and Remus almost choking, but Dad was quiet. I felt his eyes on me. I knew he was watching me; I must remind him of someone, probably himself, or my mum.

After dessert, I pretended to be confused where to go. I knew it would be quite odd if a new student knew where to go and where everything was. Knowing me, I'll probably slip up sometime but not today.

"Hey, uh, Ethan do you need help getting to the common room?" I heard my Dad's voice. I turned and nodded. I examined him up close, his hazel eyes glittered from behind glasses, his black hair messed up.

"Thanks," I followed him through the crowds, I felt tired from it all. Everything was so tiring, but what really brought my attention ws that that after the first feast everyone is so tired... maybe the food is lased with sleeping potions. Finally James (yeah I should call him James, Dad would mess everything up) stopped at a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. He had messy brown hair, hazel eyes and red robes.

Wow, that is so cool. Having a founder as a portrait but why?

Lord Gryffindor started to talk.

"Hello James, I heard about your parents I'm-," However, stopped at looked at me with a closed look; I must remind him of the other Ethan.

"Who is this?" Godric asked me his eyes scanning me over looking for something.

I smiled. I hoped I didn't look to nervous or frightned of the founder.

"Lord Gryffindor, I am Ethan Riddle." Gryffindor smiled, I looked at James, he had a look of shock on his face. Probably the 'Lord' thing, peolpe don't normally know that they called people with high status's 'Lords or Ladys'.

"Nice to meet you Ethan," he swung open and I pretended to act so surprised.

"Wow, "I gasped, "It is so- Wow!" I plopped down on the couch and suddenly the day's event caught up with me. I felt my eyes close and suddenly I felt a blanket on me, Dad probably conjured it; I wonder what happened to his parents, I mean I never meet them so they must have died soemtime right? That was the last thing I thought before I feel into a soft slumber.

I woke to the yelling of a familiar female. I opened my eyes to see a girl with bright pink robes. It felt weird to see her yelling at my Dad so I interrupted.

"Uh, whats wrong?" I sat up and she started up.

"Whats wrong is they.. they ..cursed my robes-," I cut her off defending James.

"James was with me," I frowned. Deciding to be nice, I changed her robes back to their normal color.

"Here let me," I said. Taking my wand out of its holder, I silently said the reversal charm. "A simple reversal charm."

I sighed, suddenly feeling sad, not homesick sad, but sad that'll never know neither Lily or James as parents, instead of teenagers.

"Thanks for helping me get here, James," I mumbled before I slinked off toward the dormitory. I saw the familiar bed, and then noticed with a smile that my bed in the future was my father's bed. There was an extra bed for me. I sat in the cove where the window showed the beautiful grounds. I heard a creak as the door opened. Something must have happened with James and Lily.

"Hey." I turned my head, and I felt I should lighten the mood.

"Do you like Quidditch?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Oh I love it, you know the flying is amazing, my dad-," then James stopped. He and his dad played Quidditch all the time before he died, at least that was what I thought, they must have died, that's it. James plopped down on Sirius bed, and I frowned.

"Your dad what?" I asked.

"My dad died along with my mum this summer; Lord Voldemort killed them," he said, watching me closely, he must be wondering why I did not wince at Voldies name. I felt sadness for him; he would never see them again.

"I'm sorry, James," I knew he would start about the 'no pity' speech so I changed the topic.

"James, your Dad and Mum would have wanted you to remember them for who they were; your dad loved Quidditch, and so did you. He would have wanted you to play for him, not to not play!" I said fiercely; I knew what it felt like with Cedric and my parents. James sat there stunned.

As I passed, I added, "Light can be found in darkness, if you look hard enough for it." I made my way into the bathroom as I let James ponder my words. As I came out, I saw James looking thoughtful. I almost grinned. I hoped that would help him.

I went to my bed, and closed my hangings. I finished closing my hangings, transforming my clothes into pajamas and closed my eyes. I knew it would be great being here. The only thing would be not to tell James and the others about their future.Vodmeort might be a problem but I fell asleep before I could think of a solution.

* * *

**Hey REVIEWERS AND READERS! I would to like to thank:**

**Turning Time: #1! You guessed it! Thanks!**

**Armaan4Jassi: Thanks!**

**HPOD sufferer: Thanks for the advice. Where do I get a beta?**

**Fk306 animelover: You are too kind! THANKS!**

**JamesPotterIsMine: Nice name, sorry but Lily has him; also here is the update! Duh!**

**Please review! I really like your opinions, also, anyone can give me suggestions! Please?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Author's Note

****

**This is techincally chapter three so HA!   
**

**Author's Note Disclaimer: I DONOT OWN IT  
**

_Hey all, a.k.a, readers and reviewers, I need some help with a couple of my ideas!_

_For chapter 3, I will have a normal pov but should Harry meet Remus yet or in the next chapter? Sirius is a little mad at Harry but should he warm up to him yet? _

_Chapter 4, I would like to have classes and father son bonding between James and Harry. _

_Chapter 5 is what I am stuck on, Lily and James will go of on there own where the Slytherin's meet Harry and Remus where?_

_The pairs are Lily and James, Sirius and every other girl who is not shallow enough to fall for him and Slytherins. Remus is to shy, but Harry still has to focus on Voldie!_

**Hey all! Please tell me suggestions. Best one gets there part in the story!**

**In addition, here are my latest reviewers!**

**Turning Time**

**Aine Indil Potter**

**Fear Of Apathy**

**JamesPotterIsMine**

**Alchemist'sDaughter**

**Thanks reviewers, I loved your suggestions and comments they are great! PLEASE Review**


	4. Chapter four remake!

Chapter Three: Books Everywhere

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT!

_**Place: Hogwarts**_

_**Time: 5:30 A.M.**_

Harry, otherwise known as Ethan, groaned. Harry rolled over and looked through the hangings at the time, 5:30. Harry got up and looked at his face, well Ethan Riddles face, his hair looked like it normally did, and he sighed and quietly and quickly got dressed, but he made his bed, he knew what it was like to be a slave.

Glancing back, he noticed none of the marauders was awake_. 'Good. Since everyone else is in a year in front of me, should I study? Ugh, man!'_ Harry thought as he crossed the common room and out the door. Godric Gryffindor was asleep, not wanting to annoy or wake him he crept past;

Hogwarts was still the same, minus things being younger, that is. Harry quickly found the library and thought of a mental list of what he needed. '_Let's see, Defense, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration, how about werewolf societies. I never knew about that before and let's add Hogwarts: A History for the hell of it!'_ Harry thought as he grabbed the dusty books of their shelves.

The books weighed a ton, but thanks to the chores at the Dursleys, they did not weigh as much to him.

THUMP went the books against the table as he plopped down on one of the chairs. '_Here we go,' _Harry thought as he opened Transfiguration the first chapter that was,

_Do you need help with transfiguration? Then read on people. Not many people know that to transfer something into something else is just a force of the mind. The wands movements help focus your inner core of magic_ ….Harry sighed; this was going to be a LONG day.

_**Time: 8:30**_

_**Place: Hogwarts Gryffindor Boys Dormitory, Sixth Year**_

Remus' Pov

Remus groaned and shot up in his bed, his alarm was going haywire, oddly like Sirius on sugar.

Moving his curtains aside he saw the time was 8:30. Being the morning person he was, Remus did not notice the time until he was dressed and brushing his teeth_.' 8:30! I am totally late- wait a minute its Saturday,'_ Remus thought then snorted, he was not to good noticing things in the morning. Moving out of the bathroom, he noticed that Sirius was as asleep as a dead log and James was sitting up and stretching. Peter was useless as Sirius in the morning; Death Eaters could attack and they would sleep through it.

"Hey James, you see Ethan?" Remus asked as he glanced at Ethan's made but empty bed. James looked at his bed too.

"No you?" he said slowly. James had gotten up and opened his trunk for his clothes, rummaging through it he found his clothes and pulled them out happily.

"Probably at breakfast," Remus said as James entered the bathroom.

He left the room and down the staircase, the fire was cackling and nobody was in the common room.

"Breakfast? He could get lost or we should go find him!" James said, running down the stairs, his hair looked like a bird's old nest; his clothes were ruffled, along with his tie hanging on his neck wrong. '_I wonder why James is so protective of this kid, maybe since he lost his parents he wants to be more responsible,'_ Remus thought as he ran after him.

"James, wait up," he called. As he ran he noticed a figure at the library, books were stacked on a chair next to either him or her. Then he noticed the scent smelled like Ethan.

James suddenly rounded the corner and bumped into Remus causing him to fly forward and almost into the chair of the books. A hand caught right before he did.

"Need help? Uh, what's your name?" Remus looked up to his savior to see that it was Ethan. James stood frozen, then hopped up.

"That's Remus Lupin, also what is with the books," James asked happily. He bounced forward with a grin, helped Remus up, and sat down next to Ethan. With caution, Remus sat down, he watched as Ethan smiled.

"Reading, or if you have not noticed I am a year younger than you," he said. James blushed and smiled.

"What books are you reading?" Remus asked smiling; he was starting to like Ethan.

"Oh, you know the core subjects, Hogwarts: A History and this book on werewolf societies," Remus and James froze with panic, what if he found out. However, Ethan continued with a disgusted look on his face.

"The author makes it sound like packs are some kind of gang but they're not; they are people with a disability, but also a gift. The author thinks werewolves are some kind of animal-," James cut him off.

"Do you think they are?" James asked as Remus looked at Ethan quickly; he wondered what he would say.

"They are NOT ANIMALS, as I said before they are people with a gift, but a curse, you know," Ethan said unhesitant at all. Relief flooded Remus and by the look of it James too. All of a sudden all threes stomachs growled.

"So, want to go get breakfast?" asked Ethan while he got up put the books away.

"Sure," they both answered smiling.

"How long you been up?" Remus asked as they walked the corridors to the Great Hall.

"About four hours," Ethan said as James gasped in mock fear.

"How could you wake up so early?" asked James with twinkling eyes.

"Well I had chores-," but a group of Slytherins rounded the last corridor to the Great Hall.

The leader, known as Lucius Malfoy, sneered and pulled out his wand. James and Remus followed the habit but Ethan just looked at Malfoy with a closed expression.

"Who are you?" asked Ethan with a raised eyebrow.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy," drawled Malfoy with a sneer. "Who are you?"

"Ethan, Ethan Riddle. Were not paying attention last night or were you looking at yourself with a spoon?" drawled Ethan with a Slytherin-worthy sneer. Lucius jeered back and eyed the others. Remus recognized them as Crabbe and Goyle with Severus Snape. Suddenly Malfoy screamed,

"Minutatum Concedere!" and a large cut appeared on Ethan's stomach, Ethan winced and glared, and suddenly the Slytherins were forced back, with their wands in Ethan's hands.

"Next time you want to hurt someone, you need a wand, so go fetch!" Ethan threw their wands down the corridor and the Slytherins ran and glared.

"Evil sickening rude," was all Remus heard and Ethan held a hand to the cut on his stomach. Blood was seeping through his shirt.

"You should go to the Hospital Wing, Ethan," said James. Remus nodded and watched as Ethan sighed.

"Alright, lets go," though as he walked forward, he swayed and held his head. Remus and James rushed forward.

"Come on." James took one arm, and Remus took the other and together they took Ethan to the Hospital Wing. As they passed the white double doors, Ethan moaned softly and Remus and James pushed the doors open. As they rushed in they saw-

HEY ALL! I'd like to thank my reviewers:

EmeryFelton: I switched around the chapters, Id like to thank you so much for the advice. Fourth chapter definitely has Sirius in it! Any questions, just ask! I will NOT abandon it, trust me! If you want to, read my other stories if you like Remus! Turning Time: Chapter four has a Hogsmeade visit in it! Thanks for reviewing.

DMHPluv: Thanks for the advice! I will have a fun time with all these suggestions! lovly elley: Fourth chapter Remus and James will ask Harry how he did magic without a wand. Thanks!

GoddesGirl123: Harry (in his own way) lost his temper, tell me if you like the chapter also ask questions if you need too. Hey all! Thanks for reviewing. If you need to ask questions please do! Read my other stories here they are: Through the eyes of a wolf Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix remake

_Hello everyone this is a remake of chapter three- done by my wonderful beta who has sadly resigned for she doesn't have time so please anyone who wants to be a beta please inform me!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is dedicated to EmeryFenton, who inspired me to write this!**_

_**Here are all my beautiful reviewers!**_

Upjumpsun

Anime Angel313009

aerohead198

Susan Potter

Fefee009

Twin Tails Speed

Turning Time

D-Ollivander

: Emerald-prongs-fan

GoddesGirl123

Fk306 animelover

lovly elley

DMHPluv

Now on with the story!

_Chapter Five_

_Place: Hogwarts_

_Secondary place: Hospital wing, bed 12_

_Time: 9:00_

Ethan moaned softly as they pushed them open and rushed in when they saw….

Madam Phomprey with her hands on her hips.

"What did you two do!" she snapped, not seeing Ethan, who held his stomach in pain.

"Nothing," James said, and then gestured to Ethan, "Ethan is…" However, Phomphrey gasped and leaped forward and lead Ethan to the bed 12.

"Take your shirt off, I will get my supplies," Remus and James saw Ethan blush and take off his bloody shirt. A large gash ran from his belly- button to his ribs, it was running with blood. Ethan winced and sighed.

"I hate hospital wings," he said and right after Madam Phomphrey came bustling in.

"What happened, it is your first day," she murmured and took her wand and some cream and started to poke Ethan in his stomach. Each time she did, Ethan winced and snickered.

Finally, she waved her wand and Ethan's cut slowly closed up. Phomphrey took some cream and dabbed it on Ethan's stomach. Each time she touched him, Ethan blushed.

'_Ethan has not made a sound,'_ Remus thought, '_It must not hurt,'_ Then Remus winced as Ethan hissed in pain as she finally poked him and sniffed.

"Well that is done, any more pains Mr. Riddle," she informed him, "Please come to see me," Then she conjured and shirt and stalked off, but right before she did Ethan said quietly,

"Thanks," Madam turned and smiled. Ethan put his shirt on and rubbed his stomach.

"Breakfast here we come!" Jumping out of the hospital wing Ethan sang,

"I AM FREE, FREFALLING!" Ethan danced around and drug Remus and James down the steps and toward the great hall.

'_How does he know where it is?'_ Remus thought as Ethan hummed and walked through the doors and James smiled and walked through too.

The normal was happening in the Great Hall then Ethan sat down next to James who sat near Sirius who glared at Ethan as the girls giggled and sighed. Ethan blushed and grabbed eggs, porridge, bacon and toast. James smiled and grabbed what seemed an endless amount of food. Remus, who sat across form Ethan, grabbed almost the same as Ethan did. Practically shoveling it down, Ethan smiled and swallowed.

"So what do you guy do on-," by the owl post cut him off, tons of owls came swooping down, and everyone was dreading the same thing, the black letter telling them a family member had died. The only person oblivious to it all was Ethan who kept devouring his food at a UN -normal pace. Suddenly an Raven with the mark that Voldemort sent up in the sky landed in front of Ethan. James knew what it was; it was an acceptance letter to the ranks of Lord Voldemort. The Great Hall went quiet as Ethan stopped eating, set down his fork, and stared at the bird.

Harry/Ethan's pov

I stare at the bird and frowned; I knew the dark mark anywhere, that was an acceptance letter but for whom? Him, Harry Potter or Ethan Riddle. I sighed, picked the letter off the bird, looked at the seal, and felt the connection of his Voldemort take place. I groaned softly, Voldie was trying to bring attention to me, he must know I was here by our connection.

I opened the long letter, it didn't explode, good sign. I took a last look at James before I glanced down at the letter.

Dear Harry Potter or shall I say Ethan Riddle,

As you should know Harry, I send my Ravens out for invitations to my ranks. However, I have asked you many time to join me, and quite politely, I might like to add. I snorted, yeah as if a crutacious curse is nice. Now I will ask you one more time, join my ranks, the power we could hold over the world. You could have power, money and a family, you know the kind that do not beat you and starve you like that one you have now. Tom is getting good at the below the belt thing I could protect you from the world; you could be my son, my heir! Remember your mother, the one sitting at the table near you; remember your father, sitting next to you!

I would like to warn you, your young parents are not as protected as you think. Try to protect them and die slowly as they are tortured. Join me and you could really be Ethan Riddle.

From,

Lord Voldemort

I groaned and rolled up the letter. This day was going from bad to worst. I looked up to see Remus staring at him with confusion. James was frozen and Sirius was getting madder then I have ever seen him.

"Remus," I whispered, though it was completely quite in the Hall, "Can I borrow some paper?" Remus nodded and asked,

"You are writing back?" I sighed then glared at the parchment.

"He is just trying to recruit me with his persuasion," There is where I snorted, "He just a little -," But Remus gave me the paper. I moved my dishes out of the way, I knew there were everyone's eyes were on me. I smirked and grabbed a quill and ink from my pocket.

"Hmmm how should I start it?" I tapped my quill in mock thought.

"How about 'Dear Voldemort or NO how about Dear Voldie-kins," Remus and James stared in horror.

"Yeah that will do, wait I will be formal to reject him," I said, James spock up.

"You are going to tell him no?" I nodded and smirked.

"It will make him madder," I dipped my quill and wrote on the parchment.

_Dear Tommy or shall I say 'Lord' Voldemort,_

_Nice letter, but I will NEVER join you. Even if the Earth were to split and it were the only thing to save the world. Nice offer about me being your 'heir' to that I say HAAA as if I would be anything more then your enemy! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, TOOK AWAY MY ONLY PARENTS, MY FRIEND AND TORTURED ME! Like I would like to join you HAHHAH, Tom you really crack me up! _

_To the threat about my parents, bring it on Tommy- kins! I have more protection then you on your Death Munchers!_

_Not so sincerely,_

_Harry Potter a.k.a Ethan Riddle a.k.a the boy who lived (To see your ugly snake like face!)_

_P.s This parchment shall explode in _

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_Have a nice day!_

I smirked and tapped my wand to the parchment to make it explode turning Tom's face pink.

"Ha there we go!" I said and handed the letter to the Raven. It what I think can, glared at me and flew off.

Remus was staring at me,

"What did you do to-," I cut him off.

"I jinxed it to explode in his face, turning it pink!" I said casually, as I picked up a piece of toast and chomped into it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR" shouted James his face scared? Yeah that is it.

"He took my parents from so I take his evilness and twist it," I said thinking about Voldemort's face when he opens that letter.

"Oh well do you know he will," Sirius started, now not so mad,

"Pissed, jumping up and down with a mad face- which shall be pink," I cackled and Sirius and Peter stared. The Hall was still quite, so I turned and glared.

"WHAT! THIS IS NOT SOME FREAK SHOW!" I snapped and the whole great hall went back to their conversations.

"Jeez," I said as Lily came and sat next to me.

"Goodness, Ethan why so mad?" I stared, she obviously did not know.

"Lily-.." I started before James cut me off.

"He got a letter from HIM," I stared at James confused.

"Who," I said trying to irritate him.

"You – know –Who!" said peter finally, everyone had gone quite.

"You – know who, who?"

"Vo- Voldemort," said Remus. I beamed and smiled.

"Oh you mean snake face, yeah I got a nice letter from him," I said touching my pocket. Remus and the rest stared, finally Lily smiled, that smile I would remember forever.

"Thanks for turning my hair back Ethan," she gave me a smile before walking out. James, who had been staring, snapped out of it.

"So what do you want to do?" I jumped up and said in a singsong voice.

"Let's go investigate the grounds" I started to hum then burst into song,

"WHERE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL(1) WIZARD OF OZ!" I remember when I was at the Dursleys and I had been cleaning the tables in the living room when the Wizard of Oz had come on. I had watched it while cleaning.

I danced out and Remus came with me with an amused expression. I weaved through the student and flung open the door.

The fresh air hit me and I opened my eyes. It was beautiful, the lake still there, the trees still the same. There was Hagrid hut with Hagrid making pumpkins.

"You like it here," James came up next to me with Sirius next to him.

"It's beautiful!" I said dancing around and plopped down in the grass near the lake. Remus and Peter smiled and sat next to me, on the other side James and Sirius sat near the tree. I gazed out to the scene of the calm lake, wondering if Tom got me letter.

_Place: Somewhere evil_

_Secondary place: Voldemort's throne_

_Time: 2:00 p.m._

A dark figure sat on a lonely throne in front if masked figures. The masked figures stirred and watched as a Raven landed on their Lords arm.

"Finally," hissed the figure as it took the letter off the Raven and relived it from his arm. "Potter's letter of acceptance," the figure got off the throne and opened the letter and stalked around the figures as he read. His face turned from calmness to anger.

"How- how?" sputtered the figure know identified as a mutant if wait sorry, wrong it is Lord Voldemort. Suddenly the letter blew up leaving the figure with a pink face. Lord Voldemort frowned and conjured a mirror, it showed his snake like face it was PINK!

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Lord Voldemort as he fell to his knees and threw his hands up.

_Place: Hogwarts_

_Secondary place: Outside near the lake_

_Time: 2:01 _

Remus sighed as Ethan snickered suddenly as his wand turned pink and flashed.

"Ethan what the-?" Sirius had warmed up to Ethan when he pranked Lord Voldemort. Ethan smirked and said happily,

"Voldie got my letter!" James sighed and shock his head.

"Seriously Ethan you have problems," Ethan clutched his heart and sniffed dramatically

"I know I have problem s but you did not have to point it out!" He said standing up and walking towards the lake, his back was towards them. James was confused then his face lighten up. James took out his wand and whispered,

"_Windgarduim Leviousa" _Ethan moved around and smirked. James was upside down.

"Awww, is four eyes dry, I must correct that!"The rest roared with laughter as James is thrown in the lake. James came up and sputtered. He glared then made a motion. Remus and Sirius picked Ethan up and threw him in the lake.

About a minute later, everyone was wet and on the ground drying off.

"I love it here!" Ethan proclaimed as he fell asleep on the ground drying off.

**In addition, that my readers is the end of the chapter! I need to start on my other stories! Remember REVIEW!**

**Thanks all! Tell me what you think!**

**1. Because of one of my reviwers Fk306 animallover i fixed that mistake so if fk306 animallover is reading this i would like to say thanks!  
**


	6. Chapter of EVIL

Chapter 6

_Place: Great hall_

_Time: 6:45_

"Ughhhh," Harry moaned and clunked his head against the great hall table. Voldie had been having a hissy fit all night. His scar had burned on and on, Voldie had been cursing people all night, he felt the curses too. Harry sighed and turned his head to his comfort, today was classes. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Ethan….Ethan are you awake?" Harry groaned and raised his head. James stood there with a concerned look.

'_Like a parent,' _Harry thought as he nodded to him.

"I just… didn't get enough sleep," Harry said as the rest of the Marauder's sat down. Remus sighed and stared as James and Harry (A/n: He knows him as Ethan) interacted with each other. Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair in thought. James nodded and watched Harry with a smile as he explains a simple potion to him. Suddenly, the potion turned hard to figure out so in frustration, he ran a hand through his hair.

'_He reminds me so much of James yet…less arrogant and well like James used to be,' _Remus thought as Ethan (Harry) grabbed some porridge and James gazed longingly at Lily.

"Riddle here is you schedule," said the transfiguration teacher coldly. Harry's head shot up from his food to see his old teacher. She had a sharp look on his face.

"Thanks-…." But his professor walked off. Harry shrugged and glanced at his schedule.

**Ethan Riddle Year 6 **

**Monday: **

**9:00 – 11:00 Potions **

**11:00- 12:05 Muggle Studies **

**12:05- 1:15 Lunch**

**1:05- 3:00 Defense against the Dark Arts**

**3:00- 4:35 Transfiguration **

**Tuesday:**

**11:00- 1:45 DADA**

**1:45- 3:00 Potions**

**3:00 – 4:45 Charms**

**Wednesday:**

**9:00- 11:00 Magical Creatures **

**11:00 -12:55 Transfiguration**

**12:55-1:05 Lunch**

**1:05 -2:05 History of Magic **

The schedule went on at odd times, Harry moaned softly. James glanced over his shoulder and gasped.

"Wow Ethan you barley have time to eat," Then James glanced at Tuesday, "You don't even have it on Tuesday.

"I know," Remus and Sirius stared concerned. Peter was eating his heart out. (A/n: I WISH!)

A half an hour later the mail came. Harry smirked. He knew Tommie was trying to get him back.

"Ha Tom, bring it!" Harry said as a raven landed in front of him. It had a type of howler, except you can talk back. He reached out and plucked it off with a glare at the Raven. The whole hall waited in baited breath. Harry smiled as he opened it. The howler sprung to life as it said its first words…..

**Author notes: HAHHAH my first real cliffy! Take that! YOU KNOW THE ONLY REASON WHY I AM DOING THIS IS SO YOU WILL LEARN NOT TO THREATEN ME! cough Okay here are the reviewers!**

Eowyn Grey: Thank you!

Lovly elley: Thanks so much, you rock!

Fear Of Apathy: Yep but isn't there always!

DMHPluv: I know I am GOOD! Thanks!

Upjumpsun: Why singing is good you know! Its good for the soul maybe not for the mind!

Emerald-prongs-fan: Always updating!

Marguerida" It's called foreshadow ir something like that! The y might notice the word might find it in latter chapters!

aerohead1980:Thanks!

: Twin Tails Speed: I like to amuse people!

harry-an-ginny: Uhh yeah about the picture, dude it aint real! But who CARES!

GoddesGirl123: Yep yep yep!

**Maraudersrule: uhh you shall not threaten the author got it! Or I shall do something bad! Just kidding or was I but seriously no threaten me!**

Fk306 animelover: Thanks!

Anime Angel313009: Thanks!

SiriusLuver16: hey what am I for? Just kidding Thanks for reviewing!

Emery Felton: Hey, what am I for? You rock!

Susan Potter: He h-e thanks!

**Hey all remember reviwing is your friend! **

**Ask questions if you need help I will gladly answer then also…**

**What shall I do to Harry in the next chapter? **

**1. Turn his hair orange or green.**

**2. make him wear a Slytherin crest **

**or **

**3. have Voldemort talk in parseltounge and make Harry talk back.**

**Which one people? Tell me some answers!**


	7. REMAKE OF THE CHAPTER SEVEN!

Chapter 7: remake!

Interruption… read it!

Author blinks and stares as the e-mails come pilling into her inbox. Reading one, she winced they had threatened her.

'How rude,' Author thought as she wrote the next chapter; they would pay.

**The lesson for you readers is not threaten me got it! Sorry if I sound too bitchy but I don not like if people do not like me. Please people stop it! I have to many of them (Okay maybe two but still!) Now on with the story… wait my reviewers! Sorry!**

Northern-Child: Thanks so much you rock! I hope you like my other stories!

Fellowshipofmarauders: Thanks!

EmeryFelton: Hey how is it down there in the sun… well I have to thank you!

Hecate goddess of Darkness: Sorry about the cliffy but you know I have to do it it is my job as a writer!

Waterlights: One question. What is supernatural a show or something? Thanks though for the review!

Vellouette: Good idea thanks!

AlisSilly: Uhhh yeah thanks!

Twin Tails Speed: Interetsing as in good? But thanks!

Emerald-prongs-fan: here is you request kind person!

Turning Time: Good idea!

Eowyn Grey (: Thanks!

bluefire-elemental: I am getting that suggestion a lot so I think I might go with it!

Alchemist'sDaughter: I know I am not cool…. I am fabulous! Ha thanks for the review!

Lovly elley : Thanks!

harry-an-ginny: Good idea!

DMHPluv: Yeah I will do it I have that suggestion a lot!

Lives for Fantasy: Love the name and I LOVE your idea… are you an author or just really good at coming up with suggestion?

D-Ollivander: Thanks I like it!

**NOW… on with the story! Oh, wait the pole for my suggestions ha how could I forget? Here we are:**

**1. Turn his hair orange or green: 3 (:**

**2, Harry wear a Slytherin crest: 1**

Now on to the winner….

3.Have Voldemort talk in parseltounge: 8!

Okay now on with the story!

* * *

**Location: **_Hogwarts_

_Secondary location: Great hall_

_Year: 1978_

_Previously:_

_The whole hall waited in baited breath. I smiled softly at the tension as I opened it. The howler sprung to life as it said its first words…_

**"**_**Harry Potter, how are you?"** _hissed the voice of Lord Voldemort. I stared, then looked at James, he looked confused. Then it hit me, Voldie had called me Harry Potter, oh shit!

**"**_**So sorry Tom but you have the wrong person!"** _I hissed back, and then everyone around me gasped. Wait, why would they be scared or gasping for that matter of fact?

**"**_**So Harry, you like speaking our tongue,"** _Voldemort hissed. I blinked once, then it hit me. Hissed! I am so stupid, shit! I glared at the letter.

**"**_**YOU SON OF A-…"** _I startedbut Voldie cut me off with a satisfied sort of voice.

**"**_**No Harry cursing is bad, just remember my offer now."** _The letter burst into flame and I cursed like a bloody sailor. I hit me head against the table but after the fourth bang, then a voice interrupted my banging.'

Ughhhh I am going to hate myself for a while' I thought as I turned my attention away from my headach and to the voice.

"Ethan," My father, oh man he is going to hate me; well him and the rest of the population. It the second year all over! I raised my head and watched his betrayed face turn to anger.

"Why?" Those words were going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I stared at him and sighed.

"Its not what you thin…" However, James cut me off with a glare.

"YOUR MASTER, WAIT, SORRY, YOUR FATHER KILLED MY PARENTS!" I stared then it processed that he called my father Voldemort. My own father called Voldemort my father. If this situation weren't so serious I would have laughed.Loudly.

"No James he isn't my-…" I never got to finish. James dragged the marauders off (Remus shooting me sympathtic looks) and slammed the great hall doors. Everyone stared as I got up and walked calmly (well as calm as I could be, inwardly cursing and wanted to smash a lot of things) out of the hall. I turned toward the doors to outside. It was raining. It was just how I felt inside, cold and wet and depressed.

I stepped outside and sat under the tree James and I had been under after we had played in the lake. I remember our laughter and the fun we had. My father's happy face, Sirius's chiming laughter and Remus, oh how fun to dump my future Professor in the lake!

I sat back and groaned as the water poured down my face, wetting my clothes. I felt a pang in my chest as I thought of the looks of hatred my Fater- no James I have to call him James, and Sirius gave me. Damn that Voldemort he ruined my whole life, from my parents dieing, then from me going to the Dursleys and then Cedric.

_Kill the Spare... _

I checked my watch, which I had repaired it after the third task, it was 9:00. I took my wand and thought of my schoolbooks. I felt a huge drain in my body and POP! My books were with me.

'Not bad,' I thought looking over my books quickly. 'I didn't damage anything.' I checked my schedule and cursed in parsletounge (a habit I should really get off of) and I took of running to the dungeons.

_Place: Potion's lab_

_Time: 9:05 _

_James's pov _

I took my seat as a damp Ethan sat near Lily. She smiled at him, as if nothing had happened. Ethan had a somber expression on his face.

'_Probably from being figured out,' _I thought sorely as the teacher stalked in and tapped the chalkboard.

"Class this is your assignment, do it!" She, the teacher, stalked into her office without a further glance. As she left, the Gryffindors groaned and I watched Ethan as he scanned the potion on the board with a neutral expression. Lily whispered something to him and he smiled. I glared and took out my wand just as I was to cast a spell as voice stopped me.

"James we- we should get to the potion," squeaked the voice of one of my best friend Peter.

"Okay," I said and I managed to grab all the ingredients. Peter, who could not brew a potion for Merlin, made our potion. I felt a rumble and Ethan's head shot up, his green eyes wide. Everyone started screaming and running out of the door. The teacher hadn't made an apperance which I thought was werid but hey it is our potions teacher.

It all happened in slow motion, Ethan wordlessly, with out a wand put a shield up and dove, and knocked my out of the way. I felt myself hit the ground next to him. The caldron exploded. It hit our shield and sizzled on top of it. Everyone else had run out of the room in fright. I glanced at Ethan who was sitting up trying to keep the shield up. His face showed pain.

I watched as Ethan struggled with the shield, then I noticed that potion splattered on his clothes, slowly eating at his flesh. Ethan winced and moaned; I noticed he glanced at me and I smirked.

"Need some help?" I asked smirking. Ethan nodded and I sat back, my hands behind my head, my legs crossed.

"You should have thought of that when you joined your father," I spat at him and Ethan cradled his arm into his robes. The potion finished overflowing and Ethan set the shield down without a glance at me. I stood far from him, them a rustle caught both of our attentions.

Our potion's professor stood there shocked, she had anger evident on her face, spotting us she bellowed, "YOU TWO! LOOK AT MY LAB! THIS WILL TAKE WEEKS TO CLEAN IT UP!" she glared at us and then said coldly, "Detention tonight!" she pushed us out of the lab with a glare. I turned to Ethan, who leaned against a wall getting something from his bag.

"See you tonight," I said coldly. Ethan stared and nodded. I felt the need to spit in his calm face but I stalked off and out of the dungeons; at the entrance I meet my friend who were at the top of the steps.

"Prong you okay?" Sirius asked with concern. I nodded and brushed off my robes.

Wormtail squealed and said,

"I am so sorry James I didn't mean too!" I smiled and said,

" I did not get hit but that, that _traitor_ got hit," I spat traitor like Snape's name. Remus looked shocked at my coldness and Sirius sighed and nodded. I walked back with them to our classes.

'_I hope I don't have to see him today,'_ I thought bitterly.

The rest of the classes went by smoothly, I saw Ethan twice but that was because he sat near me. I noticed, without concern, that he was holding his arm close. I smirked and then jumped as a hand in front of my face startled me.

"YO -HO PRONGSIE!" Sirius's voice hit my ears. We were in the common room, everyone basically had gone to bed or was out. The grandfather clock chimed twice. I looked at Padfoot, he sat at my feet near the fire.

"Yes," I said annoyed.

"Detention!" I then glanced at the clock.

I jumped up and nodded to Sirius. I opened the portrait door and ran for my life. I was late!

* * *

**Hello all! I would like to add this is a remake of the first! I had a little persuasion and I know you might be wondering what should I do to James and Harry well,**

**You tell me! I need some help and you are the ones to do it!**

**Oh yes and to my reviewers, all who did review, their name will appear in the next chapter okay!**


	8. Chapter of wise word and revenge!

**Location:**_ Hogwarts Potion/ dungeons _

**Time: 7:08**

**Year: **_1978_

Harry sighed and leaned against the doorframe of the potion's lab. Just hours ago his father and him had an encounter that would haunt him more than ever. Harry moved closer to the teachers' desk, trying to avoid the potion all over the room. The teacher just glared and him and snapped, "Where is that Potter?" Just then, James flew through the door, panting. He must have run, Harry concluded.

The teacher, Professor Marceline, got up and paced in front of Harry and James.

"Now you two will be cleaning this room." James looked horrified; Harry shifted his arm to a better position. Earlier, he had bandaged it to keep it from bleeding. If he kept from moving it to much it wouldn't be so bad and heal better.

"Do not worry it has cooled, leaving it harmless but hard to clean." Then she waved her wand and a line appeared, dividing the room equally.

"Now, I know boys like to have competitions, so you will pick a side, and then clean it. Whoever finishes first does not get detention for a month. With Filch. NOW GO!" She smirked and walked out of the room.

Harry sighed and went to a side. The teacher must have conjured towels and buckets long ago. The faucet was hard to turn but then it gave. He headed James on the other side whispering something; he glanced over. James had a mirror in his hand. Odd. Harry moved to a spot and got to his hands and knees. His right was not the one damaged so he was in luck. Dipping his towel in the bucket, he started scrubbing. Hard. He remembered when his Aunt had taught him to clean, it hadn't been fun for him... or Aunt Petunia for that matter.

What seemed forever the boys worked in silence. Then a slight thump made Harry look up startled. James just continued 'cleaning'. James's side look even worse then it had before he had started. Harry realized James was just pushing around the crap not cleaning it. Harry had half his side done when James spoke.

"You know Riddle; I am surprised you had come." James's voice was cold. It made Harry wince. Though it was tempting to say something, he did not. He dumped his rag and moved the bucket. A whisper made Harry look up suspiciously.

"James? James are you there?' Harry looked over to see Sirius standing next to a sheepish Remus. They held a cloth, an invisibility cloth. Harry blinked and stared at Remus. Remus sighed as Sirius smirked at Harry.

"Sooo, Riddle you finally are where you belong," Harry winced at his future godfather's voice. It held hatred. Harry just made a noise.

Sirius turned back to James and asked,

"This a competition?" James nodded.

"If you lose you get a months worth of detentions, with filch." Sirius smirked and waved his wand. Suddenly, James's potion disappeared. Remus made a noise of distress. Sirius and James smirked as Harry went back to his work. Then as James went to say something; the teacher voice rang from the hallway. The boys winced and Remus waved at Harry sadly. They disappeared leaving James and Harry.

"Well Mr. Riddle a month's detention for you, Potter you can leave." James got up and threw his rag, which hit Harry on the face. The professor gestured to the floor, "Finish it and I have some.. Other things you can clean." Harry moaned inwardly as he picked up the rag. He was going to have a LONG night.

* * *

_**Location: Hogwarts Gryffindor common room**_

_**Time: 12:00**_

Remus Lupin shook his head and glanced at his wristwatch. He was waiting for Ethan to arrive. James and Sirius had gone to bed, complaining that they had been tired from all that cleaning. Puff sure they were. Ethan had a months worth of detention, for which he did not deserve because

1) He had not even made the potion that had exploded Peter did

2) Ethan had saved James and gotten hurt in the process

3) Sirius had cheated with James.

The portrait door swung open to revel a VERY tired looking Ethan who was cradling his arm to his chest. He did not look at Remus as he collapsed into the couch. He moaned and curled up.

"Ethan are you okay?" Ethan rolled over; Remus winced as he clutched his stomach.

"No…. I had to clean this cauldron, it wasn't the best looking potion- and I don't feel to well," he moaned and Remus quickly conjured a bucket. Ethan held it up to his mouth as he retched. Remus rubbed his back and Ethan calmed down. Remus was slightly scared. Ethan normally wore a mask to hide his pain.

"Ughhhh thanks," Remus moved over and sat next to him.

"Maybe we should get you to Madam Phomprey," Ethan nodded and picked the bucket up. He grinned tiredly,

"Just in case," Remus nodded and led Ethan slowly to Madam Phomprey's office. The whole way Ethan had held his head and stomach. The strict witch took one look at Ethan and led him to a bed.

"Mr. Lupin how did this happen?" Remus walked near her office.

"He had detention…." Remus took a long time to explain. HIs voice was hourse by the end and he was waiting to see if Ethan was alright.

Madam Phomphrey nodded and said, "He might be here for a while," Remus nodded. This must have been the worst day ever for him.

* * *

_**Location: Hogwarts transfiguration class**_

_**Time: 9:00**_

_**Remus's pov**_

I walked up to Professor McGonagall with a sheepish look. The class had just ended and I wanted to get Ethan's work.

"Professor may I speak to you?" Her stern look almost dropped, but she held it there.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?" I smiled and said as the next class made noises to come in:

"Ethan is sick-," But the Professor cut me off.

"With what?" I frowned. Madam Phomprey never told me what Ethan had.

"I do not know, Ethan must have had a reaction to the potion he had to clean last night," I said. Professor McGonagall then looked like she was thinking so to avoid to much staring I glanced around the room.

Professor McGonagall always kept her room neat. The board was felled with notes, I had copied them down for Ethan. The seat aligned always in a straight line. The walls were stone but had pictures and posters about transforming things. Professor McGonagall came to a conclusion with her answer, it snapped me back.

"Yes," she stuck out rolls of parchment then shooed me away.

The rest of the day, I took notes and got Ethan's work. I knew James and Sirius were upset of this but James did deserve to have the detention in the first place. Lily looked worried but I think she wanted to know where Ethan was. Mt suspicion was correct when she came up to me before dinner.

"Where is Ethan?" her face showed concern and was flushed.

"Hospital wing, he had detention last night…." I explained once again. By the end her eyes were flashing with anger.

"Ohh How dare they! I mean how could they be cheating! " Lily stomped up to the path of the hospital wing. I swung my stuffed bag over my shoulder.

The way there was silent, well except the portrait were talking quietly; probably about how Lily can have a temper. She flung the door open to see Ethan near sitting the window.

I finally took notice that it was raining. Ethan was pale but still had a look of power to him I will never understand. There was silence, I glanced at Lily, she stood frozen as an icicle.

"I have always loved thunderstorms," Ethan's soft whisper startled me. Lily moved closer, she pulled up a chair and sat beside him. The moment she did Ethan gestured for me to sit near them. I smiled and grabbed a chair.

Outside was dark, lightning struck every five minutes illuminating the sky. Lily and I jumped, but Ethan smiled mysteriously.

"Beautiful isn't it?" My first thought was what. Then he explained further.

"Lightning is an element of its own, striking unexpected but with grace. It creates fire but leaves life to its own. The clap of its arrival is the only sound yet it can bright up the sky with a single flash," I marveled at his odd wisdom then Lily said quietly,

"How are you," Ethan chuckled bitterly.

"Good, compared to having potions shoved down your throat. Oh and Remus thanks for bringing my things." I was shocked how he knew that. I put the bag on the bedside. Ethan glanced at me; his green eyes that reminded me of someone just whirled with power. I turned back to the storm as did Ethan.

I felt guilty about last night.

"Ethan I am so- …" but Ethan gave me a sharp look.

"Don't be, those two need to learn a lesson and I shall teach it!" Ethan got up quickly and I marveled for a boy who was sick could be so quick.

Lily looked skeptical, "How," Ethan smiled in a Slytherin way.

"That you will learn later." Then he turned to the my bag and look slightly shocked.

"You have to carry that around all day?" I nodded and Ethan glanced around. He whipped out his wand and muttered something.

"A lightning charm." I smiled and Lily was about to go into a rant when….

"RIDDLE BACK IN BED!" Ethan moaned and I gave him his homework. He smiled and said his goodbyes. I noticed he hugged Lily and I knew that tomorrow I would warn him about James's warning to all boys. I remember anytime Lily got a boyfriend, James would secretly run them off. I worry slightly about Ethan, James already hates him as it is. I smiled and Lily and I walked off remembering Ethans words about lightning whenever the crack of lightning was heard.

* * *

_**Location: hospital wing (unfortunately) **_

_**Time: who knows (the thought of the white walls make me forget!)**_

Harry's pov

I struggled with the potions essay. The essay was about 10 reasons why not to use schelo grow with broken bones.  I had only nine reasons. Ughhhh man I should have asked Remus, but nooo. I finished all my other essays with a snap. I read all the books on Sunday, wow, Hermione would be proud! I glanced over the essay. Wait a second I had ten no that was the introduction paragraph. I plopped back against the fluffy pillows.

I always hated the hospital wing because…

1) They were white, white reminded me of the walls of my old cupboard.

2) I never got cootled at the Dursleys, so why start now.

I groaned then glanced at the book. Wait a second there is a page stuck together. I took the pages apart, and YESSS! There was a whole other paragraph.

I finished up in no time when Madam Phomphrey came in looking at me with a stern I – an- the- nurse- you- will- obey- me- look.

"Here is your potion," I smiled thankfully but inwardly I was grossed out, These things taste worse then anything I have ever tasted. And that is saying a lot.

I took a sip and almost gagged. It was chunky and reminded me of the soup I had at the Dursleys before my second year. Chunky and cold. I drank it in one more gulp and said,

"When will I be out? I have detention tonight," The nurse's stern look faltered.

"I explained to the headmaster what happened, he let you off. James Potter has the detentions," I frowned slightly. James was going to hate me more now! I then smiled, just to look grateful.

"Thanks," she nodded. Then as she was leaving she said without looking back.

"You will leave tomorrow." I felt like jumping for joy. I could not wait to see Lily and Remus tomorrow!

* * *

_**Location: Hogwarts Gryffindor common room**_

_**Time: 8:05 (I can finally think without the white!)**_

James looked up as Remus and Lily entered, they both looked puzzled in some way. Sirius smiled and waved.

"Come sit Remy!" Remus smiled at James and Sirius and then waved to Lily as she went to her dormitory.

"Hey guys!" James exchanged his hello's, Sirius smirked and said,

"You guys notice Riddle wasn't in class today? Probably took off running" Both him and James snickered. Remus just shook his head and went to his book.

"Potter your detention slip." The three marauders looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing there with her hands on her hips. A slip was in her left. James looked confused.

"Huh I thought Ethan had the detentions?" The transfiguration teacher glared and snapped.

"He is sick and on the count that he did not **CHEAT **doesn't have the detentions. In addition, it was not his potion. I may recall, he was saving your life hem." She thrust the paper at him. James glanced at the paper as Remus slipped in his chair. Remus had told Madam Phomphrey who must have told Dumbledore. He got up and stood on the other side of James. The slip was a list for the month.

**James Potter – Detention schedule**

**October fifth- November 5**

**The detentions will be held every night with Mr. Filch at 9:00 except on weekends. **

James sighed and slipped the paper into his pocket. Sirius glared at the fire.

"I bet Riddle is not even sick. He is just a tattle tale!" James got a look. Remus winced. This was not going to come out good for Ethan.

"How about we pay a _visit _to our _dear sick friend," James_ smirked and Sirius cackled softly. Remus just dropped his head into his hands.

Later, after James detention they slipped into the invisibility cloak. They slowly traveled the halls. Remus winced as Sirius stepped on his foot for the 15 wait sorry 16th time.

"Oww that was my foot," Sirius moaned as Remus stepped on his foot for payback.

"Shh, we are there," James raised his wand, as did Sirius. Remus kept his wand in his pocket; he knew he would need it later.

"Remember no mercy, his_ father_ killed my parents," The 'no mercy' thing was going a little too far. James took off the cloak and cast a cloaking char on the three. Remus pushed the door open in a slow manner he wanted to stall time.

Soft breathing was the only thing that James and the crew heard. A bed on the end held the sleeping figure of Ethan Riddle. James slowly slipped towards the bedside. James took the wand on the bedside and slipped it to Sirius who put it in his pocket.

Ethan lay on his back breathing slowly then he turned on his side, everyone held their breath. Ethan moaned in pain and started muttering something. Remus caught what he was saying,

"_Please… not Cedric… Mom …Dad!" _ James then held his wand to Ethan's neck; Sirius took the charm off on the three. Suddenly Ethan half shot up but James's wand pressured against his neck, preventing him from getting up. Ethan moved his hand to the bedside but it held no wand. His eyes widened in fright then narrowed.

"What do you want?" He asked James. James smirked and said one word that made them all freeze.

"Revenge." Ethan froze, Remus and Sirius stared at their friend. Ethan then looked like he was thinking it over then sat there calmly.

"Why?" James sneered.

"Why do you think? My parents killed by your f-," But James was cut off by Ethan.

"He is NOT my father! My Father died faithfully in an attempt to keep my mother and me safe!" James blinked; he had not expected that.

"How am I supposed to-…" Sirius cut him off.

"Come on James!" Ethan winced as James dug him wand farther into his throat. Sirius stepped forward and put him wand to Ethan's stomach.

"Adflictatio(1)," Remus sucked in his breath as Ethan doubled up clutching his stomach. He made no noise but his face held pain. Remus had to stop this. He calmly moved forward as the others were watching Ethan in pain.

"Expelliusiusm" They were both disarmed, Ethan lay there panting as he stared at Sirius in shock.

Remus glared at them both and separated Ethan's wand from the bunch. He threw it back at Ethan. Ethan caught in successfully.

"What are you gonna do? Curse us?" James said. Ethan shook his head.

"I seek no revenge but let me ask you this? Did I accept Voldemort's letter?' They stared then hung there heads. Remus just sighed and drug them out. I f he had been there longer he would have saw the pain on Ethan's face multiply with betrayal from James and Sirius.

_**Hey all! Did you like it? Sorry it took so long but hey, it's a Easter present! **_

_**This is what the number one meant.**_

adflictatio -onis f. **pain** , torture

Okay here are my reviewers! Thanks to you all!

SweetTart4852

Fk306 animelover

alwaysariyana

sgfd

female half - breed

Northern-Child

aerohead1980

lovly elley

Emerald-prongs-fan

girlTrapShooter

Lives for Fantasy

harry-an-ginny

oMarauder Moonyo

DMHPluv

AlisSilly

Turning Time

D-Ollivander

_**THANK YOU ALL! I hope more of you review! **_

_**To get a new chapter I have to have a least 10- 20 reviews I might be demanding but I really like to hear your comments! And for all you authors, now that I have reviews I review more for other story! Please! **_


	9. Chapter of a lesson

_This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer Emerald-Prong-fan!_

Chapter 9

Lessons are hard to teach!

_**Location: Hogwarts Gryffindor common room**_

_**Time: 11:05**_

Remus shoved both his friends into two seats in front of the roaring fire. He was furious, how dare they use such a curse! They looked frightened; Remus was not someone to mess with around the full moon. Remus paced in front of them then stopped and glared.

"How dare you both," Remus hissed, "That curse, Sirius was borderline of dark arts! James, you should have listened to Ethan for once in your life! You know what you two are becoming. The thing you are fighting!" With that, he glared at them both and stomped up the dormitory stairs. James put his head in his hands. He felt guilt shimmering in him. Sirius just shook his head and muttered,

"We really messed up this time didn't we Prongs?" James sighed and nodded.

That night, the two stared into the fire, not knowing they had both tortured their son. (Sirius godson, James son)

**Location:**_ Great Hall_

**Time: 6:30**

Even days later, James could still see Ethan's haunted eyes filled with pain, staring back at him asking why. He reflected on Remus's hurtful words…..

_You know what you two are becoming… the thing you are fighting! Borderline… of …dark arts! _

The thought had struck him that Ethan had only wanted to be friends, James had accepted him then after that letter, after they learned his ability, Sirius and he shot him down. James finally figured out why Remus hung out with him, the werewolf is considered a dark creature, the parseltounge ability is considered for a dark wizard. Both really fit.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Sirius stood on front of him in the great hall. James snapped out of it and nodded.

"Her Siri!" James smiled. Sirius sat down next to James with a plop! Sirius grinned tiredly, and then grabbed food that could feed an army. James shook his head with mock exasperation. Just as he went to grab his own portion, another set of memories hit him;

… _Ethan's face held pain as Sirius held him under the curse…_

_Remus yelling at them, his face twisted with anger._

_His parent's screams as Voldemort killed them…_

Nausea rose in his stomach. He pushed his plate away and rose to his feet.

"Pads, I'm going for a walk," Sirius nodded, as he could not speak for his mouth was full. James weaved through the crowds in the great hall wondering.

'_Did I make the right choice with Ethan? I mean he was always so cheerful until… That letter.' _

The wind hit him full force as he stepped outside. The birds were chirping and the sky was as blue as blue can be.

The path to the lake was pretty bumpy, it had MANY snogging people and fighting friends. Hagrid's house was near by the lake, James smiled and remembered when he meet him.

A piano's tune glinted the air, as James walked closer to the lake. Its beautiful tune made James feel as the world had been lifted from his shoulder.

'_I wonder who is playing that music?' _ James wondered as he walked closer.

A lone figure sat near the lake. A piano was on his lap (**A/n: not the big ones but those small potable ones) **the figure was playing with their eyes closed. Then suddenly he recognized the person.

"Ethan?"

**Harry's pov**

I slide my hands across the piano as I played the song. The song was 'to long to be close to you', I had picked it up when I was at Elementary school. I seemed to have a natural talent for it, but the Dursleys did not care, in fact, I remember when the teacher had told them. Aunt Petunia was so shocked that she spit out her tea, and let me tell you it was hilarious.

I switched songs to my mother's favorite, 'what the world need is love'. The younger one (my mum) that was here did not know this but Sirius did, I remember that conversation well:

"_Harry? You there kiddo?" I smiled as he walked in with a box filled with papers. _

"_I'm here Sirius," I got off the couch as Padfoot put something on the baby piano. _ _I looked at him sharply as he gestured for me to sit._

"_Okay but what…" I stared at the sheet of paper. It was not just a sheet of paper but a sheet of music with a handwriting on it that seemed familiar. _

"_That was your mom's favorite song," Sirius pulled up a chair next to me. _

"_She had a talent for it you know," I nodded and placed my hands on the keys. Then I felt the surge of power I had when I had been when I was little. I started playing, I it was slow at first then picked up immediately. _

"_Harry you play…" I nodded as he trailed off amazed._

"_I used to when I was younger but the Dursleys did not seem to care for that," I snorted, then I played the song I had been found of when I was younger. The look of love was what it was called and my music teacher could not even play it but I knew it off the back of my hand._

"_There sure is a lot of things we do not know about you," Sirius grinned and gave me a one armed hug. "But that is what makes you, well you," _

A sudden crunch of a leave startled me. I opened my eyes to hear,

"Ethan?" I froze it was James. I do not know if he is angry or not. I looked over at him. He seemed a little startled to see me. I nodded to him, and went to a different song. What friends are for, I knew it was right for the time. James came up beside me and sat down. He watched me fascinated; I knew he must have liked it.

"You play?" I stopped playing and took the piano off my lap. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"No I just slide my hands around the keys to make sounds," I said sarcastically. He, what it seemed like it, blushed. Then in a sort of mumble he said,

"I am sorry," I looked shocked at first. Then he went on,

"I mean all you wanted to be was friends, and I was so mean to you when that stupid letter thing came and I hurt you, cheated…" James rambled until I placed a hand over his mouth. I knew I should be mad but he is my father.

"James," I said in that wise sort of voice, "when a person rambles in their apology to anyone means they are sorry," I took a hand off his face and held my hand out;

"Truce?" James stared then grinned. He took my hand and shook it with a vengeance.

"Truce," I locked eyes with him and said suddenly,

"Want to go to the library?" I asked. He stared and asked

"Why?" I sighed and explained as I got up.

"I need to look up the title of 'Phoenix Lord'" James nodded and said.

"Lets go!"

_**Location: Hogwarts library**_

_**Time: 7:00**_

"WHERE IS IT!" I moaned as I ran my hands through the books. James grinned as he almost skipped over.

"Here it is!" I grabbed the book and glanced and the content page.

**Introduction …………………..page 1-34 **

**Lord's and their names ……… page 34- 65**

**Famous people through history…… 65- 234**

I flipped the page to 34 and read the beginning.

**The Fates**

**Many know of the Fates, but there is one known as Lord Fate, which controls everything. He or She is more powerful then everyone witch and wizard known to man. This person is called Lord Fate or most commonly known as Phoenix Lord. **

I Paled and remember the powerful voice calling me that. I was in big trouble now.

**The Lord controls many powers:**

**The elements**

**Time and space**

**Wandless magic**

**Empathic**

**The power to read minds**

**Transport**

It went on forever about the Lords power but wait no my powers. Oh, wait there is a side note.

**Note that the Lords meet their powers at fifteen or sixteen. **

I groaned then a soft shout alerted me.

"Ethan is this a relative of yours?" James shoved a book in my face so fast I dropped the one I was holding.

**Lord Ethan Slytherin**

**This man was known for many accomplishments but his world wide one was fighting for the light and wining. His father, Salazar Slytherin, was born into dark but raised his son as light. Ethan had the ability to speak parseltounge and use many of the elements. **

Under the paragraph was the picture of the real Ethan Slytherin. The only thing different about him was he had hazel eyes. I smiled and said,

"Who knows, he might be. Did I ever tell you I was adopted," This was the perfect way to say Voldie was not my father.

"Ohhh," I grinned and got the book on the Fates. I would need this later. I checked it out with Madam Pince and then as James and I went to get breakfast the bell rang. We both groaned and ran for our lives. You defiantly do not want to get McGonagall mad.

Bows Hello all! I just want to tell you that all the songs I mentioned belong to Wayne Gratz. Go him!

**Also Jk Rowling owns all but Ethan Slytherin he is MINE! In addition, the lord fate thing is mine to!**

**Now here are my reviewers!**

**Robster639: **Thanks! I am! 

Lady Lain: Uhh what do you think I am doing! Hey thanks for reviewing!

MusicMaven09: Thanks, but do you know any Betas?

animewolfgurl : Thanks!

Sweet- single: Hey so do I but you got to love Remus right!

Girltrapshooter: Uhh about the lesson, see the piano was charmed for James to feel better. At least that is what I think but Sirius's lesson is going to be worse!

FK306 animallover: Thanks!

Greyflower: I think James and Remus will figure it out or something to that effect.

Aerohead1980: Thanks!

Godessgirl: Thanks! It is okay!

Lovly elley: You are the 105 reviewer! Here is a cookie!

Magicalgirl4852: Thanks I love your name!

Fellowship of the marauders: To your question, James's parents told him about Tom Riddle!

Twin Tails speed: Thanks

Xetha: uhh the lesson thing, Harry just taught James about Friendship but Sirius is another thing.

EmeraldProngfan: THANK YOU THANK YOU! Guess what you are my 100th reviewer! Thanks so much!

Xkristy: Thanks a bunch!

DMHPluv: Thanks for reviewing, your name is odd, do you like slashes with Draco and Harry or something. Just a question.

Omnisticent001200: Yeah they are but they are going back up.

Emery Felton: Thanks! Do you think this cahper is long enough?

Sodapop88: You know your name reminds me of this mane in the book the outsiders. Anyway thanks for reviewing!

Harry an Ginny: you are my first reviwer! Thanks a bunch!

_**Okay Everyone! Do you like Jame's lesson. See it was not mean or anything but a lesson in friendship but Sirius's is going to be mean. Will you guys help? I need suggestions and make them MEAN!**_

Thanks again and I hope you r and r!

**Oh wait! I need to tell you, what do you think of the fate thing? It was going to be in a different thing but in the sequel to it when Harry goes back home he gets training. What do you think about that? **

**Bookworm622**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten!**

**Gasp! Oh my gosh, this is the first double-digit chapter! I feel so happy. **

**bows Thank you, thanks you! **

**Here are my reviewers...**

**LuvBooks: Thanks, I love books too!**

**Areohead1980: Phoinex Lord thing is all mine! Thanks!**

**LovlyElley: They might soon!**

**Sweet and single: Uhh yeah sure he does  **

**GoddessGirl123: Thanks!**

**Magicalgirl4585: Thanks!**

**omniscient001200: Thanks, I love your suggestion. That is my idea too! Look for dedication kay!**

**Harry an Ginny: Thanks!**

**xkristy101: Thanks, it is okay about the Sirius thing I have an idea so far.**

**Hyper Girl 10: First of all thanks for the review! But see, I will explain about Ethan. Harry just took Ethan's (the real one) appearance. In addition, James will have some powers but not yet!**

**Emery Felton: Thanks so much. Uhh I do have a little writers block but no worrys!**

**Twin Tails Speed: Thanks!**

**Cherri202: That is what going to happen but will be slightly different!**

**Oshan: NICE RYHMING! I cant though so thanks!**

**Day of Gryffindor: Thanks, I am glad too!**

**_This chapter is dedicated to _omniscient001200 _There brilliant suggestion, which shall be used in this chapter._**

**_SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, IT TOOK SO LONG TO LOG IN! _**

_**Now on with the story!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Location: Hogwarts Dada class**_

**Time: _10:00_**

_**James's pov**_

"James, MR. POTTER?" I snapped out of my thoughts as the DADA teacher yelled in my face. I blinked up at Ms. Marico; she was the sub for today. Her grey hair stuck out of its bun as she glared at me.

"POTTER! Can you answer the question?" I blinked and asked,

"What was the-…" She glared and huffed before saying:

" The question _was_ what is the four elements," I smiled and said clearly,

"Fire, Earth, Wind and Water," She nodded swiftly. However, a hand rose that made her glare with her evil glare at the poor person. The hand belonged to Ethan Riddle, who sat next to Lily. This time I did not mind that he sat next to her.

"Professor, there are actually six elements but there is one UN known," He said with a slight smirk. Ethan wanted to show that teacher up since the minute he got in here. I remember when we got in:

_Ethan laughed, and I grinned as McGonagall pushed us out of her classroom when the bell rang. We had came in late, huffing and puffing. Ethan grinned and mocked her high voice,_

"_POTTER, RIDDLE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO COMING IN SO LATE!" It was great to see Ethan acting like a child. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. Sirius rushed past us with a jealous look on his face. I knew it was from me hanging out with Ethan and not him. I sighed as Ethan, who had then turned to Lily to talk to, bumped into a person. It was our sub for today. Her books went all over making Ethan wince as he fell to the floor. _

"_I am so-," Ms. Marico glared and said in a high voice,_

"_DETETION!" she grabbed her book, shot him a look, and walked inside. I helped Ethan off the floor. He sighed and said,_

"_So am I joining you tonight?" _

Ms. Marico's shrill snape made me come back to reality.

"And what would those two elements BE?" Ethan held himself in an I – know – all – fashion and stated quite clearly,

"Light and Dark," The teacher got a look of confusion. Ethan sighed and started to explain,

"Light is not just a side but a way of using travel and lighting a light, no not a candle but an electric bulb. Traveling but light is traveling wherever the bulb's light hits. It is like shadow traveling but using lightness instead of Darkness. Darkness is a way of manipulating the shadows and as I said before traveling but them. For a shadow master to travel by a shadow is to use anyone or anything's shadow. The Light and Darkness Lords are long to live but they will show." Ethan finished his long lecture with a smile. The teacher stared for what seemed forever when right before the bell rang she asked,

"What is the seventh?" Her voice was in a whisper. Ethan raised an eyebrow but said again in an Professor like mode,

"That is only known by the Master of Elements, Lord Fate, but I have been thinking on this one. My thoughts on it are-," But the bell rang before Ethan could tell us anymore. The teacher just waved us off. I went to go up to Ethan, who collecting his stuff but Lily held me off.

"What Potter?" I just stared for a moment. I relized she was so beautiful up close. Her auburn hair, her eyes so green they reminded him of,

"Ethan," I said, and then I realized I said my thought. I felt my face flush slightly.

"I need to talk to Ethan," Lily, who look suspicious, said in a I hate you too tone,

"Ethan is talking to the Professor about Detention." I nodded and walked out of the classroom.

As I walked down the corridor, I wondered where Remus and Sirius were. Suddenly a hand shot out from an empty classroom pulling me in.

(Should I stop there?)

(Nahhh, but you people have to review more!)

I felt myself being pulled into the classroom and up against the wall. The door was shut and the look clicked shut. The light turned on to see who was holding me up against the wall.

"Sirius?" I struggled against his grip. He was glaring slightly as Remus stood awkwardly in the background.

"What are you doing with that Riddle kid?" his voice held jealously. I winced then I thought of something. If I said I was just hanging out for pity (which I was not!), maybe Sirius would leave him alone.

"I am hanging out with him for pity you know," I said with a fake smirk. Sirius stared then let me go with a grin, but not a good one.

"That's good," He gestured for me to sit down. I sat down as Sirius pulled Remus in a chair, then sat himself.

"You remember the curse I used on Riddle," I nodded, inwardly wincing. Ethan's face had held so much pain that night.

"Well, it is not just used for torture. That makes your, oh what is it called oh yeah! Appendix infect, then you have to get it out! The only way to seal the cut when they go to get the appendix is muggle stitches. The appendix thing hurts but the curse then activates making it like ten times worse." I gulped, I felt nausea rise. I asked the question that was just hanging in the air.

"When does this thing happen?" Sirius grinned and said the word I was dreading.

"Any day now," I sighed. Sirius just UN locked the door but before he left he said,

"Do not say anything to him Prongs," I felt like I was going to be sick, so I just nodded.

* * *

**Okay everyone, I need some help. Because**

**1) you have not been reviewing more than 15 reviews, I would like about 30 reviews but I will make it easy for you. Please answers these surveys.**

**1. When will the spell go off?**

**a. Tomorrow**

**B. At the ball (in a week) **

**c. During a class**

**d. Or in the middle of night**

**2. What will the theme be for the ball?**

**A. The founderS  
**

**b. A person from a house you were going to be in (a person form the past) **

**C. Or just a normal balL**

**3. What music will be played?**

**A. The oldies like Cold as Ice or the who**

**B. Some future music Like Save me, or something like that**

**C. Suggest your own but leave the title and the artist**

**Okay people please answer these things. I need reviews. What do you think?**

**Bookworm622 **


	11. Chapter of Songs

_**Location: Hogwarts DADA class**_

_**Time: 10:45**_

_**James's pov**_

_**Chapter 11 the elements **_

**_The chapter is dedicated to the most wonderful person in the world: _**Eowyn Grey **Just to let you know everyone she rules!**

I stared at Ethan it was hard not too. He sat there calm, composed and had a blank face. I remember Sirius's words to clearly…

_Well, it is not just used for torture. That makes your, oh what is it called oh yeah! Appendix infect, then you have to get it out! The only way to seal the cut when they go to get the appendix is muggle stitches. The appendix thing hurts but the curse then activates making it like ten times worse…_

When will it go off… that is the accruing thought going through my mind since Wednesday. I hope I am there when it goes off, the spell I mean so I can help him. However, what I have gathered from Ethan is that he is quite calm in a crisis. The teacher rambled on about the elements then said he was pairing us up. I perked up hoping to get Ethan, Sirius or Remus, not Peter he was hopeless in these situations.

"…. Mr. Riddle to Mr. Potter…. Mr. Lupin- wait where is he?" My hand shot up. Remus was actually sick today, it was not his 'furry little problem' that is what I call it in public.

"Professor," I told our normal teacher Mr. Bran bird, "Remus is sick," He nodded then said,

"Mr. Black, because your usual partner is not here, you will go with Riddle and Potter." I normally would have been happy, but Ethan's face told me otherwise. I think he might be a little, no not afraid but upset Sirius is with us. I would if someone cursed me as he did.

Sirius grinned with an evil spark in his eyes. I knew there would be trouble, especially with people he did not like. Lets just say Sirius + Ethan major **T**rouble. He and Ethan moved to the other side of me.

As the teacher got the rest of the people paired, I watched Sirius glare at Ethan to an unusual extent but Ethan kept to his book. Book, that is it start a conversation.

"So, Ethan what are you reading?" I asked with a slight interest. He looked up from the book and grinned slightly.

"Hogwarts a history, Lily told me it was a great book." I blinked; I forgot Lily talked to him. Just as Sirius was to say something to Ethan, the teacher had finished pairing us up and placed four tins on everyone's desk.

"As you see, there are four tins. One has a piece of wood in it for fire; another has a fan for Wind, water in one, and the last soil for Earth. We will be testing to see if any of you are elementals. If you are you will receive training when older." The teacher nodded for us to begin. I sighed and looked at Ethan who asked,

"Who wants to go first?"

Ethan/ Harry's pov

(Have not had it in a while!)

As those words left my mouth, I knew James would want to go first. He seemed to be acting odd around me since Wednesday…

"_Hey James!" I said as I fight through the crowds. He seemed to have a blank look on his face, which scared me all too much. He normally was full of excitement. He attempted a weak smile as I dragged him to the Great hall. I was not too hungry but I knew James was usually looking for food, like Ron. _

_I plopped down cheerfully, but James sat down with a frown. He did not grab as much as he normally did but nagged me to eat more. _

"_Ethan you should-," But I cut him off with a mock madness._

"_Seriously! James you are like a mother hen!"_

_For the rest of the day he seemed to be watching me more than often. I felt slightly unnerved as he did this. Once I caught him at the library looking up appendix symptoms, which made me, wonder what was going on between Sirius and James. _

"Yahoo, Riddle anything in there oh wait there is nothing!" Sirius's short bark like laughter made me jolt out of my thoughts. I blinked as James was about to scold Sirius.

"Huh, did any of you go?" I asked. James shook his head as a no.

"Go ahead," James blinked and said,

"Do you not know that it takes years to make your element to respond?" I blinked and shook my head. I knew James would be good at this. I supposedly had the power of the entire elements so why would he have any.

"Here let me help," I decided that I would slowly bring his power out by a trance state.

"Okay what are we doing first?" James pointed to the wood on the desk. Ohh how stupid am I! I breathed deeply but not too deeply, my stomach has been aching, as if a sharp knife has been slowly placing its way into my stomach.

"Stare at the wood," I whisper to James. He stares at the wood. I could see from the corner of my eye Sirius making faces.

"Feel the heat, remember the burn of the fire," I say, I feel my powers slowly rising but I held them down. Suddenly the wood caught fire (but it was only a spark or two). Sirius jumped back but I grinned. James breathed out and the fire/sparks blew out.

The same procedure for the other three elements. No other results, Sirius hadn't any effect on the elements. Now that it was my turn, Sirius started bragging and whining about me mot having much power.

I closed my eyes breathed in but as I went to breath, in a little deeper a sudden pain in my stomach made me breath out. I opened my eyes to stare at the wood. I turned to my thoughts to fire.

'Let is burn in your mind, the heat wash over you, bring a spark-,' I felt my powers rise from me and the wood caught fire, but not a little spark like James had gotten but the wood was burning away. I heard Sirius stop bragging to the girls about his fake results; James had gasped. How to turn it off hmmm.

'Slowly come off its kindle, let the wind,' I imagined wind sweeping the fire. A gigantic breeze hit the classroom, making my fire go out like a light. The teacher, who was as oblivious as Lockhart, glanced up and said quite dumbly,

"Who opened the window?" I snorted. I told the wind (quite dumbly I might like to add,) to slowly calm down and to my surprise it did. As I was going to water, the bell rang.

"Okay class, homework is a four foot essay on the elements and how to control them!" the teacher shouted from his chair. I slipped out of the room. I went to turn to see if James was near, my stomach gave a sharp pain which left me almost breathless.

'_Must have been something I eat… maybe!" _

I thought as I plopped down at the Great hall's tables for lunch. However, I was not hungry. The hungriness was just slipping away and nausea was rising.

I sighed and got out Hogwarts a History that would calm me. Just as I opened the book, the people from every house came rushing in for food. It rather looked like a stamped.

The noise level bothered me to much; I needed somewhere quiet. However, where, oh wait the lake!

James was talking to Sirius and Remus as Peter shoved food in his mouth. I shuddered at the thought of having any girl look at him. I moved into the shadows of the corridors; then as I walked I realized the shadow element was calling to me. I ignored it.

I shifted my bag as I sat down at the lake. Its beautiful water shimmered, making the water clearer. I searched my bag for headphones; then I noticed they were attached to a headset… oh the possibilities.

I set the headphones on and turned on the headset. Music blasted against my ears, the song was Here without you by 3 doors down. I remember Dudley used to like this C.d. before it became 'old'.

_A hundred days had made me older,  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face…._

A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same… 

I hummed the song as I picked my book out of my bag. I felt like singing but when I was younger, my aunt always told me I had a bad voice; but hey, she was usually wrong about me. _  
_  
"_But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face,"_

I sang quietly, my voice sounded good to me. I grinned as I picked up my page. I sang a few more bars with a smile, __

"_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me."  
_

The song stuck in my mind as I listened to it. I knew immediately that I should recommend this for the dance. _  
_

_The miles just keep rollin   
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go _

I closed the book and laid on my back, my headset on my stomach. __

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby   
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me 

Images of my parents came to me as I laid there. Their happy faces, my mother's beautiful face; I moaned with a sense of happiness but a loneliness. __

Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love.

__

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
"I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me" I sang the last lines quietly. I took the headphones off and opened my eyes. James stood over me; I jumped and smiled.

"Hey James," I went to sit up but a pain in my lower side made me gasp and sit back. The pain hit again in my lower side; I held my side. I heard James say,

"Ethan? Ethan are you alright," I groaned softly and gave him the look that clearly said, do you think I am? James grimaced and helped me sit up, the whole way my stomach almost bursting with pain. I sat up holding my stomach in pain. It felt like the crutacious curse, but just centered into my stomach. I gripped my side hoping it would go away but it did not. My eyes, which had been held tight in pain, were opened and directed at James. I managed to gasp out,

"James help…" but I did not finish my sentence when another wave of pain hit me. James, who looked panicked, looked at me then the castle. He must have been thinking how far it was from here. Suddenly a voice rang out,

"Potter Whats, Ethan are you-," Lily, I could have kissed her. Nevertheless, it would be wrong on SO many levels. James ran up to her; he was explaining but I couldn't think of it or hear it, all I could think about was my pain. Lily must have run to the castle because that's all I heard before I passed out.

_**Location: Waiting room**_

_**Time: 3:00**_

James's pov

I have been waiting for an hour for Madam Phomprey to come and tell me,

'It's alright James' or 'He's fine'. However, I have not seen her since Lily and I had gotten Ethan to the hospital wing. The look of pain on his face would have made Voldemort not want to torture him anymore. I hope Ethan is all right.

The damn clock kept ticking for what seemed forever; I just wanted to smash it. I glared at it with such a look I hope it crackes. Then as I was thinking up ways to kill the clock, Lily's voice rang out.

"Po- James why are you glaring at that poor clock?" I hardly noticed she called me James.

"Because it just keeps ticking," Lily stifled a giggle. I went to mover Ethan's bag when a muffled noise made me glance at it. Lily looked up curiously. I opened the bag to see some kind of player. It stared playing some kind of song.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me_

I'm more than a bird...i'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me

Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me

Up, up and away...away from me  
It's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy...or anything...

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside me  
Yeah, inside me  
Inside of me

I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man  
Looking for a dream

I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm...

Its not easy to be me

The song reminded me of Ethan. All the way, I mean he was this song. Lily looked amazed at the song. As the song finished its last word Madam Phomprey came out; her robes were stained with blood. I almost gave up my lunch at the sight. She saw us staring and glanced down too. She gave us a sheepish look,

"I should have changed huh?" We sighed and I just had to ask,

"How is Ethan?" She smiled at my question.

"He will be fine, but for some reason I had to give him stitches." I nodded and Lily just stared.

"Can we go in?" Lily's voice was so soft that I almost did not hear it. Madam Phomphrey shook her head.

"I am sorry he can not have visitors. He's to tired for that." I nodded and Lily and I walked out of the waiting room with grim faces.

**_Location: Gryffindors common room_**

_**Time: 12:00**_

**How to kill the clock in the Hospital waiting room.**

Take it off the wall and stomp on it

Slowly take off the hands of the clock

Curse it with wrong time

Then someone else will kill it

Make it sing evil song then it will die

Send it to Voldemort.

That was the title of my essay for Potions. It was supposed to be for an herb but I gave up on that a half an hour ago. I glanced at Lily, who was having equally hard time with our homework. We both had one thing on our minds. Ethan.

I sighed and placed my 'essay' in my bag. It was no use. As I shuffled with the other essays, I noticed my invisibility clock. Bingo! Lily and I could sneak under it. However, she did not know. Well it is time she learned.

"Lily? Want to go visit Ethan?" Lily's head shot up then she snapped at me,

"We will get caught!" I smiled and too out my clock.

"You forget who you're talking to,' Lily smiled.

As we slowly walked to the hospital wing, Lily asked me question about the clock. I answered for each one the same response,

"No comment,"

As we reached the doors, I heard Ethan's soft breathing. Lily smiled as she first caught sight of him. I did not want to wake him just see him. He lay there, shirtless, the moon hitting just right. I saw the long stitches in his side and I winced.

Lily took off her side of the clock and sat next to Ethan. She seemed to have a motherly protection on him. She stroked his hair and murmured things in his ear. I just smiled. It seemed so right for her to be a mother. I heard a noise and whispered to Lily urgently,

"Come on Lily!" We put the clock on and ran out of there.

In the common room, Lily collected her homework. I smiled and said goodnight. She smiled but before she went upstairs to her dormitory, she gave me a kiss in the cheek.

"Thanks for letting me come," She glided up the stairs and then disappeared around the bend. I glanced at my 'potions essay' that would wait for tomorrow. I felt my check; it was still wet. This was the best day of my life!

_**Hey all! Guess how may pages I did! Okay here are my reviewers! The pol is still up I will have the results SO FAR at the bottom!**_

SweetTart4852

EmeryFelton

Marguerida

Cherri202

Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw

Hyper Girl 10

haydenrocks14

omniscient001200

jessika black

Swingers-International

Eowyn Grey

Oshan

DMHPluv

alwaysariyana

Fk306 animelover

kooky-dolphin

xkristy101

GoddesGirl123

luvbooks

aerohead1980

bluefire-elemental

Turning time

Harry an Ginny

_**Okay people o said 30 but I had to keep on writing you know! okay here are the results so far for the poll; you can vote for the last two because the first one already happened!**_

1) A)5 B) 4 C) 5 D) 5

2) A)10 B) 4 C) 5

2) A) 5 B) 3 C) 7

_**Keep on reviewing people! I hope you do the survey (2+3) Keep it up people!**_

**_Oh yeah and the two songs I had are NOT mine one is Superman (its not easy), by Five for fighting  and the other one is in the reading! _**

_**Bookworm622**_


	12. Oh no the whitness AGAIN!

_**Sorry I had major writers block! I hope you are not to mad…. Anyway, enjoy!**_

_Wait before you start reading there is this story I read… the author's name is Silver85…. She has this great story called The hearts bleed revised. I love it but she has not updated since forever… I think all you authors know what happens when you get lots of review you know the happiness and want to write more. Well it think that is the reason so please my reviewers I would love you to read this story! It is 5 chapters but really good! _

_Anyway, read on!_

_Wait all This means telepathy _

**Location: **_Hogwarts hospital wing_

**Time: **_6:06_

Ethan's pov

I groan as the sun hits my eyes. I open my eyes to see the whiteness of the hospital wing. 'UGHHHH, not again!' I thought sourly.

"Damn am I always here?" I mutter to myself as I try to sit up. A sudden throb from my side makes me glance down; I had stitches, and by the looks of it about 20 or so. I sank back into the pillows. I knew Madam Phomphrey heard me. She has some kind of superman hearing.

"So you're awake…" speak of the devil… I look up to see Madam Phomprey looking amused at my struggle to get up. In her hands, she held 2 potions and a tray of food.

The smell of eggs came to face, the scent seemed to tease me. I nodded to her last question. Well it was more of a statement but oh well. She handed me one potion. I sniffed it, it smelled like wet dog and Dudley's old gym socks. Ughhhh, never again! I decided to brave out on this one and gulp it down. It burned down my throat. I coughed and as I drew a breath she shoved the second potion down my throat. I swallowed quickly knowing it tasted worse then the first.

"Mannn do they have to taste so bad!" I huffed. She just shook her head and placed the tray on my lap. I managed to sit up and when I lifted my fork, she said,

"Finish that all, Mr. Riddle!" I nodded and chowed down. The eggs were soft so they slid down easy but the toast was hard to eat.

I was sipping on my pumpkin juice when the clock chimed. I glanced to see it was 9:00. I yelped in surprise. I had to get to class. I moved to get some kind of clothing but Madam Phomphrey held me back.

"Oh no don't you move! You have a meeting with Headmaster today to determine Mr. Blacks fate…" I looked at her swiftly. "Yes I know his magical signature was all over you when that spell went off. I am surprised you did not report it to Headmaster before. Kids these days," She stalked off scowling. I shook my head. I had major thinking to do before I met with Dumbledore.

Location: Albus Dumbledore's office

Time: 12:00

I sat on one of Albus Dumbledore's fluffy chairs. His office had not changed much since I had last been here a month ago. Fawkes, his phoenix, sat on his perch watching me curiously. I glanced around and my eyes landed on his desk. I saw Sirius's LARGE file. I wonder if they will expel him.

I had been doing a lot of thinking in the hospital wing since Madam Phomphrey had told me I had to decide Sirius's fate. I mean he did cause me a lot of pain but on the other hand, everyone deserves a second chance.

My puzzled thoughts were interrupted by a coo from Fawkes. I glanced up at the bird and locked eyes with him. Suddenly Fawkes broke the stare, flew, and landed on my knee. I stocked Fawkes until an ancient voice made me jump.

Hello my Lord I jumped even higher and my eyes roamed the room for the voice till it spoke again in my head.

My Lord down here I turned my shocked eyes to Fawkes.

Fawkes?

Yes My Lord I snapped back from my shocked.

Please don't call me Lord Fawkes cocked his head to the side.

Then what do I call you? I smiled.

Harry

As we were about to continue our conversation, professor Dumbledore came in closely followed by Professor McGonagall. Fawkes nodded to me and flew back to his perch. Professor Dumbledore sat in his desk and McGonagall sat in a chair by the side. I gulped and turned two my two Professors.

Dumbledore's POV

I sat down at my desk and watched Ethan Riddle. His green eyes flickered from me to Minervera, like a frightened animal ready to bolt. I cleared my throat. Even though I will not admit it, I am getting old.

"Mr. Riddle," His nervousness disappeared, a face of courage shown instead.

"Mr. Black has cast a borderline curse of the dark arts on you.. Called the Avies curse," Ethan nodded but Minervera being the protective lioness she is, started to defend Sirius.

"Riddle must have done SOMETHING!" She huffed. I silenced her with a held up hand. I noticed Ethan winced at the look of fury on her face.

"Show me," I said calmly to Ethan. He flushed slightly but did as I asked. He held up his shirt.

A long line of stitches rang down his right side. I heard Minervera stop huffing and gasp. Ethan let his shirt go. I sighed, I knew Mr. Riddle would want Sirius to be expelled.

"So," I began knowing to answer. "What is to be of Mr. Black's Fate?" Minervera interrupted.

"How could you let-," I silenced her with a look. I turned back to Ethan. He smiled and answered,

"Everyone deserves a second chance," I kept my face calm but inwardly I was more than shocked. Then I smiled too.

"Sirius will be getting detention for a month and has to bring your books, notes etc. To you okay?" Ethan nodded and Minervera scowled at Ethan then muttered something about telling Black about his fate. She stalked off. Ethan also got up and said to me with a sheepish look,

"I'd better be off too, Madam Phomphrey might have a heat attack waiting for me you know?" I nodded and watched him walk out and close the door softly.

My thoughts were whirling. Ethan Riddle is just as a mystery as his father…

Hey all! I hope you put into consideration about the story! Okay here are my wonderful reviewers…

animegurl088

thsunami

Emery Felton

Christianrockstar

Marauderingmarauderer

Padfoot2446

christianrockstar

lilyandjames4eve

coffe2lover

Ravenclaw child

Oshan

Female half breed

Xkristy 101

Kari Morgana Black

Lovly elley

Lady lain

Aerohead1980

Fk30 animallover

Cherri202

martini trix

hadenrocks 14

Allisilly

Twin tail speed

Alwaysariyana

Anyway hope you like that chapter!

Bookwrom622


	13. Chapter of figuring!

Chapter Fourteen: Figuring it out. 

**_Location: Gryffindors boy's dormitories _**

**_Time: 4:45_**

"FINALLY!" Sirius shouted throwing his over stuffed bag on the floor. He hopped on his bed, face down, and lay there relaxing. His bag, which had been thrown on the floor, hit one of the other sixth years' trunks. The force from Sirius's throw and the many books had popped the unsteady lock open.

POP! The noise from the opened trunk made the exhausted Sirius Black open his tired eyes and lift his head. Gray eyes roamed the room for the source of the noise to see it was a trunk but not just any trunk but it was Ethan's trunk….

_ 'My revenge!' _Sirius thought as he glanced around, to see if no one was looking._ 'I could… get blackmail!'_ Grinning at the thought of Ethan's face, it would be priceless! Tiptoeing to the trunk, he rummaged around for something… Then he found something that would change his life forever. 'The letter from Voldemort!' Sirius smirked open the letter and read it:

Dear Harry Potter or shall I say Ethan Riddle,

As you should know Harry, I send my Ravens out for invitations to my ranks. However, I have asked you many time to join me, and quite politely, I might like to add. Now I will ask you one more time, join my ranks, the power we could hold over the world. You could have power, money and a family, you know the kind that do not beat you and starve you like that one you have now. I could protect you from the world; you could be my son, my heir! Remember your mother, the one sitting at the table near you; remember your father, sitting next to you! I would like to warn you, your young parents are not as protected as you think. Try to protect them and die slowly as they are tortured. Join me and you could really be Ethan Riddle. From,  
Lord Voldemort

_'I am so dead!'_ Sirius thought as he dropped the letter into the trunk. Suddenly a thought ran throughout his head,_ 'Wait, Voldemort could be lying….' _

Sirius rummaged through the trunk until he found a deep brown photo album, which had been hidden under everything in the trunk. As he opened the album the fist picture he saw was of a couple with a little black haired baby. Looking closer the baby had deep emerald eyes like the red –haired woman. Next to the women was a tall black –haired man. His hair was messy, his hazel eyes sparkled with happiness.

_ 'ITS PRONGS AND LILY, THERE OLDER! WITH A BABY!' _shaking his head, Sirius flipped the page to see a picture if three kids about thirteen. On the right was a young man with bright red hair, brown eyes and a Gryffindor uniform. Next to him was another young Gryffindor his hair like the man on the picture before…  
_ 'He looks like prongs but with emerald eyes and a scar' _Sirius's eyes widened. This had to be Harry. Next to Harry was a young girl. Her brown hair was curly; a strict look passed her face as she turned to her friends, reached around Harry and slapped the red haired kid. However, her cinnamon eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I am dead," Sirius announced to himself. The only response to that was the mirror who said tiredly,  
"Whatever floats your boat deary,"

* * *

_**Location: outside the hospital wing **_

_**Time:12:00 a.m.**_

Sirius Black yawned and glanced around the corridor to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one he quietly slipped onto the hospital wing making sure not to wake up Madam Phomprey. The moonlight shown on the white walls of the hospital wing, it was making it easier to see where he was going. As he approached Harry's bed thoughts ran throughout Sirius's mind…  
_'What if he hates me... I would if I were he, for what I did. But what if it is not true or what is he knows me from the future then hates my future self miserable... I don't want-,_' A moan cut him off from his thoughts. Sirius glanced at the tossing form of his best friend's future son. Reaching out, Sirius shook Harry's shoulder, which successfully woke him up. Harry's emerald eyes (which were the only feature Harry kept from his real appearance,) were glazed with sleepiness, but then at the sight of him, were alert. Harry reached for his wand on the bedside but Sirius spoke in a whisper, "I know you're not Ethan Riddle," Harry froze and paled. "I know your Harry-," Harry clamped a hand over Sirius's mouth.

"Shh," Harry whispered. He removed his hand and asked Sirius,  
"How did you figure out?" Sirius sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed. "I looked in your trunk," Harry frowned then shook his head tiredly.

"Also, why so late?" Sirius smiled sheepishly.  
"I couldn't sleep because of what I did…" He trailed off glancing at Harry's covered chest.  
"What does it look like?' Harry lifted his right side of his shirt. Sirius stared at the long line of stitches. The looked painful. Sirius winced and glanced at Harry as he dropped his shirt.

"SOOO," Harry began, "I get released tomorrow!" Sirius smiled. Then as Sirius opened, his mouth to answer Harry yawned. Sirius, deciding to be more responsible, responded,

"Night, I will see you tomorrow!"

* * *

**_Location: Boys dormitories _**

**_Time: To tired to remember!_**

As Sirius Black climbed into his bed, he smiled once again. He finally felt his conscious relive him and with a finale thought of nothingness, he fell asleep.

The next morning A tired, but satisfied Sirius got out of bed and moaned, the reason of the moan was his clock said _'get up'_ but his body said '_SLEEP YOU DIMWIT!_'

Sirius, who had to listen to the clock, got up and took a quick shower. Arriving at the Great Hall, so late it would have made even the Queen of England beheaded, he strolled in and casualty glanced around. Spotting Harry, he grinned tiredly and plopped down next to him. Remus and James gave him a startled look. Sirius knew what they were thinking but shook his head to tell them he and Harry were okay.

"Hey Ethan," Harry glanced up at his voice. Harry smiled and said in a sing song voice, "Madam Dragon let me out of her clutches!" He then went back to his food. Sirius smiled at Harry's enthusiasm, wanting to start a conversation he asked Harry,

"If she didn't let you go what would you have done?" Harry smirked slightly and said, "Probably sneak out… actually once I was finished my homework I did draw an escape plan. Want to see?" Remus snickered and James just burst out laughing. Sirius joined James soon after seeing the indignant look on Harry's face.

"What I wasn't kidding!" That just set the other three into another round of laughter. Harry huffed, packed his stuffed bag and stalked off. Sirius called after him, "Where you going?" Harry called over his shoulder,  
"Classes!" Sirius, Remus and James realizing they to needed to go to classes, rushed after Harry.

* * *

**So sorry about the wait! As a request of a reviwer I will not be putting the reviewers names up…**

**Also I do need a beta would anyone please contact me on that! Thanks a bunch!**


	14. Chapter 14

**'This is Remus's handwriting'**  
'_This is James's'_

_**Chapter 14: A song and a dark room!**_

_**Location: Bin's classroom Time: NAP TIME!**_

I frown and play with my quill as Bins rambles on and on about something I do not care about- some witch who sacrificed herself for her child; like that will ever happen again. A soft laugh from next to me makes me turn my head. I see Ethan grinning at his parchment.

I lean over and Ethan, who noticed me looking, showed it to me. A snake like man with red eyes stood in the corner of the parchment with pink and lavender robes on and a glittery stick. A bubble said 'My true love shall be shown to the world!' I blink then snicker as the picture twirls around and throws flowers around. I notice Sirius whispering something in Ethan's ear. He grins and whispers something back. I narrow my eyes in suspicion and turn to Remus, who is taking notes, and hit him with my quill on his head. His eyes travel to me grinning at his pain. Remus scowls, writes something on a spare piece of paper (he disapproves of talking in class) and flicks it back at me with my quill.

** 'WHAT?'** I snort and snicker. PMS a.k.a post month symptoms.

_ 'Ignoring your PMS, don't you think for someone who used to hate Ethan that he is acting WAY to friendly? I mean look at them!' _I flick it back and wait as Remus reads it and scribbles something down.

**'Yeah, but you know last night Sirius came back at like one in the morning!'**

_'Yeah maybe… he apologized. A lot!'_

**'I agree with the a lot. You know I can't wait for the ball! I have my costume picked out! How 'bout you. Are you going as Gryffindor or something…' **The bell went off right before I could respond. Sirius grabbed Ethan, who grabbed me and I grabbed Remus and we walked in a line till Ethan, who grinned evilly, let go of me and Sirius and stepped out of the way. Remus slammed into me making me slam into Sirius which made us fall down.

"Look mommy! Dominoes!" Ethan sing- song voice reached my ears as I sat up. I scowled and gestured something very rude at him.

"I love you too!" Ethan said, helping me, Remus and Sirius up then walking away whistling a tune that sounded like a Christmas song.

_**Location: A dark room **_

_**Time: After dinner (7:30)  
**_

"Ethan you there?" I call out to no one because I can't see. It is pitch black and my senses are screaming. The reason I was here was of a note I found next to my bed, which in Ethan's handwriting, told me to come here. I bumped into something and in reply screamed, "OWWW!" I recognized that voice immediately. It was Sirius.

"OW, that was my ear!" Remus's voice said to the right of Sirius'. A loud booming voice echoed throughout the dark room.

"IS EVERYONE PRESENT?" The voice was dark and mysterious.

"Yes," we echoed uncertain.

The suddenly the lights flashed on. Remus, Sirius and me stood in the middle of a gray room with drums, a guitar and a microphone, which were on a platform. Ethan sat on the end of the platform in which the instruments stood on. He smiled and gestured to the instruments.

"James, microphone, Remus drums and Sirius guitar. STAT!" I blinked owlishly, nodded, and got on the platform in front of the microphone. Ethan turned his back to us, clicked something, placed on the table nearest to the door and turned to us smiling.

"Today my friends you will be playing these instruments for future generations-,"

"Future generations?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Your children." He answered shortly before a large screen appered behind him. A large list of song were on the screen.

"Pick a Christmas song James." I squinted at the list. The list read:

•Silent night

•Christmas day

•Ornament

•White Christmas

"UHHH, Christmas day," I said. Ethan smiled. The lyrics appeared on the screen.

"Learn them, love them be them." he said with an odd expresion of craziness and amusment of his face. " Remus, Sirius come with me to learn your music."

A door appeared behind him and he walked forward and disappeared into it. Sirius and Remus walked forward as if they were walking to their death.

"See you guys," I called after them.

"Good luck mate!" They called back before disappearing, the door along with them.

I sighed. I might as well get started. Then as I thought that, I wondered what Ethan had over me to make me do this. Why do I have to? I sighed, remembering Ethan's eyes when he said my children might listen to me sing. Why would they need to listen to me when they listen to me already, nagging them to do stuff. However, wait what if I died. I went back to the screen, determined to make my performance the best!

_**So, tell me, Christmas are we wise to believe in things we never see Are prayers just wishes in disguise And are these wishes being granted me For now I see The answering To every prayer I've prayed.**_

_** She's coming home this Christmas Day**_

_** So tell me Christmas Are we kind More this day than any other day Or is it only in our mind**_

_** And must it leave when you have gone away It's different now It's changed somehow And now you're here to stay She's coming home this Christmas Day All at once the world It doesn't seem the same**_

_**And in a single night You know it all has changed And everything is now as it should be I have the ornament I have the perfect tree I have a string of lights I have a chance to see Everything that my heart thought could be For of all the dreams You were the first I knew And every other one Was a charade of you You stayed close when I was far away**_

_** In the darkest night You always were the star You always took us in No matter who we are And so she's coming home this Christmas Day So the girl had reached her home And the bar was closing down As the angel started back To bring his Lord what he had found**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Hey everyone! I have to tell yah what I am thinking of having James sing, have Harry record it. See I wanted Harry to have something to comfort him in the future when James is dead but he'll remember him from the voice. Also I love this song!_

_I am saddened by the fact you guys wont check out my baby story! I mean chamber of secrets reveled! I love that story like a baby! I mean this is my main story but the other one I love because I really like the idea for it is my own. I mean everyone else has Harry goes to the past stories and I just like this one for it is my idea!_

_Please r and r this story and the other!_

_Bookworm622_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: A study partner_

_**Location: ****Hogwarts Library**_

_**Time: 12:00**_

Harry sighed and shut the book on potions shut with a snap. He sat in a secluded part of the library where no one really went, because he needed quiet. It was so frustrating, he couldn't figure out potions!

"What are you doing here?" Harry glanced up and saw his potion's master, well his future potion's master. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm reading, isn't that what you do in the library. Cause if it's not then I have the wrong place," Harry said with the same kind of sarcasm Snape used in the future. Surprisingly he saw Snape flush. Harry gestured for him to sit down.

"I'm Ethan Riddle, you?" Harry asked extending his hand to the boy sitting across from him.

"Severus Snape," Harry smiled and then went back to his almost impossible potion's book.

Harry sighed in frustration as he read the same passage over and still wasn't getting the concept.

"Need help?" Harry glanced up at Severus and nodded.

"Well…"

From that day on there was an agreement between the two. Harry would tutor Severus in DADA and Severus tutor Harry on potions.

* * *

As the weeks went on Harry's potion grade shot up, and Severus's DADA grade did the same. Despite their vastly improving grades, they still met in the library to study. However, Harry had a slight problem. James and Sirius.

Harry finally managed to shake off Sirius as he told him he was going to the library (Sirius said he would never set foot in the library, that was Remus's job) and walked through the stacks to the table in the way back where Severus and him meet everyday after classes.

"Hey Sev," Harry said grinning at his Slytherin friend, however his expression changed at the expression on Sev's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down across from the scowling boy.

"This," he thrust a yellow parchment into Harry's hand. Harry scanned the paper.

**Halloween Dance! **

**This Friday we'll be having a costume party in honor of Halloween.**

**The person with the best costume will be given a prize; a coupon to any store in Hogmadge. **

Harry raised an eyebrow at Sev.

"What's so wrong with a dance?" Sev scowled.

"I hate dancing," Harry smirked.

"Then don't dance, just have the best costume," he said as if he were talking to a three year old.

"Fine," Sev went back to his Herbology book. Harry just smiled at his future professor.

Harry grinned thinking of the friendship he had formed with Sev. It would be a great advantage in the future.

'_It may have helped with his bitterness if he had a friend,' _Harry thought as he ruffled through his bag, trying to find his charms essay.

"What's this?' Harry murmured finding an envelope with James's handwriting on it.

_To: Ethan Riddle_

_From: James Potter_

Harry raised an eyebrow (he seemed to do it more often since he had begun hanging out with Severus) at James's formalness.

He opened the letter to read:

_Hey Ethan! _

_I just wanted to tell you to meet me near the lake at 4 this afternoon. In addition, to let you know that this is I; I have to say…_

_"James don't trip over the microphone cord this time!" _

_James_

Harry grinned remembering last weeks band practice where James had just about finished his song when he tripped over the microphone cord.

_Flashback_

_"Pick up the pace Sirius!" I shouted at Sirius as he strummed on the guitar; James stood in the middle of the stage singing,_

"_**She's coming home this Christmas Day  
All at once the world  
It doesn't seem the same  
And in a single night  
You know it all has changed  
And everything is now as it should be **_

_**I have the ornament  
I have the perfect tree  
I have a string of lights  
I have a chance to see  
Everything that my heart thought could – AHH!" **James had almost finished when he tripped over the chord. _

_I slapped my hand to my head. I had been recording that too!_

"_Okay guys pick it up from the top!" Sirius and Remus glared at the fallen James and started again. _

"_Oh and James," I said just as he was about to start again. "Don't trip over the microphone cord this time," _

_End Flashback_

Harry shook his head and glanced at his watch, 4:03.

"Damn, Severus I need to meet someone 'kay?" Sev nodded and did not look up from his book.

Harry practically ran down the halls to the lake. He skidded to a halt and plopped down next to James, who was sitting near the edge.

"So what's so important that I had to be here?" Harry asked his future father.

"Look what I got in the mail," Harry look at the figure of a lion and went out to touch it when both him and James felt the tug of a portkey.

* * *

**_Location: A damp dungeon, which reeked of blood _**

_**Time: Uhh I said a dungeon, there are no clock remember? **_

James's pov

I cursed my stupidity as I landed on a hard ground in a dungeon; I should have known it was a portkey! I heard Ethan moan beside me. I opened my eyes and glanced at him. He had landed on his stomach, I noticed his book bag wasn't with us nor was my wand, which I normally had in my pocket.

"Hello boys," A chilling voice said to us. I turned my head and saw the ugliest thing I have ever seen. It had dark slit eyes with no nose and lipless mouth. He had pale long finger which held a wand.

Ethan winced, as if in pain and sat up, leaning against the farthest wall away from the monster, which wasn't far, the cell was quite small.

"Tom," he croaked at the thing, now known as Tom, and glared.

"Hello Ethan, welcome to hell," he pointed his wand at Ethan and said, _"Crucio."_

_

* * *

_

**I am evil but what are you going to do? Anyway, if you want to learn what's going to happen, REVIEW! I know I am evil. **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: 21 lashes for yah**_

_**Location: Hell on Earth (A.K.A. Lord Voldemort's dungeons)**_

_**Time: 10:00**_

**That night James leaned against the wall Ethan had just a few hours before. He sighed and listened to Ethan's ragged breathing. **

**Just after 'Tom' had uttered that first curse, Ethan had said he would take the torture for James and himself. 'Tom' had just laughed and told him he was a fool as his father had been. **

**James shuddered remembering Ethan's face scrunched up in pain, his fingers dug in his palms to try to make himself from uttering a noise. James couldn't remembering how many crutacious cruses Ethan had took, but he never made a sound. **

"**Why Ethan?" he murmured, the only light was the one through the bared window above his head. The light cast a shadow on the sleeping figure of Ethan, who lay in a corner to his left. **

"**What was that James?" Ethan murmured sleepily, not opening his eyes; **

"**Nothing Ethan. Go back to sleep," James said soothingly. Ethan nodded and rolled onto his other side… his left side. James winced, that was the one with the stitches. Death Eaters would use that to their advantage, no mercy as his Dad had told him. **

**James closed his eyes and followed Ethan's example, they would need rest for tomorrow… **

'**_I wonder what's happening at Hogwarts,' _James thought before falling asleep.**

**

* * *

**

_**Location: Hogwart's great hall**_

_**Time: 7:43**_

**It was chaos, everyone was panicking… well except the Slytherins save a few who knew Ethan. Everyone was panicking; James Potter and Ethan Riddle were captured. Rumors flew through the room nonstop. **

"**Riddle probably took him…" **

"**Nah, it was a Slytherin… Ethan was always hanging out with James, why would he hurt his friend?" **

"**That's what Riddle wanted you to think, he was a parslemouth…working for Voldemort," **

**Headmaster Dumbledore surveyed the room as his students gossiped about the capture of James Potter and Ethan Riddle. He knew it was a matter of time before it had happened… two of his students capture by Tom. Albus cleared his throat and stood up, signaling for everyone to quiet down; **

"**In light of resent events," Albus said, glancing at Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, making sure they weren't ready to jump on a suicide rescue mission, "The Halloween ball will still take place." He nodded for them to keep talking before striding out of the hall and into the hall which lead to his office. **

**Once he reached it, Fawkes cooed at him, trying to cheer him up. However, he could not stand to even glance at Fawkes. He sat down with a sigh. **

"**Please protect him, Ethan Riddle… Harry Potter," Albus murmured before placing his head in his hands.**

**

* * *

**

_**Location: Voldies vacation home a.k.a. dungeons**_

_**Time: Too early**_

**James's pov**

"**Wake up whelps," A bucket of water was dumped on my head as I stirred from my peaceful sleep, well peaceful enough as I was sleeping in a dark lord's dungeons. **

**Ethan stirred next to me as the death eater threw water on his head too. He groaned and sat up, glaring at the man vigorously. **

"**What do you want?' He croaked at him. The man's eyes glared behind his white mask. **

"**The dark lord wants you both," he grabbed us by the color of our shirts and thrust us forward. I almost fell but Ethan's hand shot out and caught me. I glanced at him, he grinned at me.**

**The death eater was five paces behind us as we walked up a long and dark hallway, there were snake figures everywhere… on the floor, ceiling and on the walls. **

**We reached a large wooden door, which also had… guess; no, you will never guess… yes snakes.**

**As the death eater opened the door, I felt a sudden need to run but I knew I could not. **

**Ethan grabbed my forearm as if reading my thoughts of running and practically dragged me in. **

**The room was large, almost the size of the Great Hall, except less cheerful, a lot less cheerful. It was painted green with torches lighting the room. In the very front, there was a snake figure wrapped around a chair. Moreover, on the chair was Tom, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort.**

**Casually striding into the circle of death eaters, Ethan smirked. **

"**What no pictures of yourself. Afraid your victims will die before you have a chance to Avada them?" Voldemort's eyes flashed with anger. He stood from his throne and walked down the stairs until he reached about inches from Ethan's face. **

**He hissed something at Ethan and Ethan's face changed from its bored look to a look of defiance. Ethan hissed something in return and glared with loathing. **

**Suddenly Voldemort's face turned into an ugly anger. **

"**If you don't want _James_ to be put to torture we'll let him participate," I blinked. What did he mean by that? Then Voldemort murmured something to three death eaters around him. Two death eaters grabbed Ethan and murmured a spell, Ethan's shirt disappeared and they turned him, his back facing me. I saw Ethan's muscles tighten in slight panic. **

**The death eater that had disappeared, re- appeared with a whip in his hand. My eyes widened in shock at what they wanted me to do. **

"**No-no," I chocked out, I wouldn't hurt Ethan. **

"**Well _James _pick a number between 20 and 40, if its mine I'll let you and Ethan got back to the dungeons… if it's not… well you're an intelligent lad you figure it out," Death eater's all around me laughed. **

**I gulped and glanced at the whip. I knew I should just pick 20 it would be easier on Ethan. **

"**20," I murmured not looking at Voldemort, I knew what was going to happen. A mocking laughter filed my ears. **

"**Nope it was 21," I winced as they thrust the whip in my hands. I held it uncertain then strung it back. **

**1… Ethan gave a grunt of pain but made no other noise. **

**2…**

**3...**

**4…**

**5… His back was bleeding, I felt the need to be sick but I had nothing in my stomach. **

**6…**

**7…**

**8…**

**9…**

**10…**

**11…**

**12…**

**13.. Ethan moaned but held himself straight up and defiant. **

**14…**

**15…**

**16… my hands were trembling as I saw Ethan's blood slowly pour down his back. **

**17…**

**18…**

**19…**

**20…**

**They let Ethan go and he almost fell to the floor, tired and in pain. Voldemort conjured and green shirt and threw it at Ethan. Right as he went to put it on, Voldemort caught sight of the stitches on Ethan's side. **

"**Where are those from?" Ethan, even though the resent torture, cocked an eyebrow. **

"**Why would you want to know?" Voldemort just shook his head and gestured for us to leave.**

**

* * *

**

_**Location: Hogwart's great hall **_

_**Time: Lunchtime**_

**Since Harry and James's disappearance, it had quieted down more than usual. Albus Dumbledore surveyed his students, especially friends of the two missing boys; he did not know how to handle them. He did not know what to say... 'Yeah your friends will survive at the hands of Lord Voldemort.' **

**A black crow, not unlike the one that had delivered Harry's letters from Tom, landed in front of him. **

**All chatter in the great hall stopped. All eyes were on him. With almost trebling hands he relived the crow if it's letter. **

_**To: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**From: Lord Voldemort**_

**Albus sighed and opened the letter waiting for it to be over. **

_**Hello Albus,**_

_**It's been a while hasn't it? How is your like as the headmaster of Hogwarts; my life is great you know being a dark lord. **_

_**Besides that, I know you know that I have two of your students… James Potter and Ethan Riddle. Now you may wonder what I have done to them in a short day but let me inform you, Riddle has taken on James's torture and his own. He is strong I can tell you that. However, James, if he somehow escapes, don't count on it, may need a ward in St. Mugnos after this. **_

_**Let's say, every father would hate to torture his son. **_

_**Not so sincerely,**_

_**Lord Voldemort. **_

**Albus blinked and let the letter fall from his hands, he, yet again, placed his head in his hands. He had failed them.**

**

* * *

**

_**Location: Dungeons (again)**_

_**Time: Uhh..**_

**Harry's pov (Finally)**

**I landed on the floor with a grunt; the floor was still wet from this morning wake up call. I lay there, on my stomach reminding myself, breath in and out, in, out. My back stung as the shirt clung to it. **

**"Ethan?" James said softly, I knew right away that he was feeling guilty. **

**I pushed myself onto my hands and knees, my hair, wet from the water, fell into my face. I bent my head up to met him hazel eyes. **

**"James," I started before he could start his 'I'm sorry' rant, "I took your torture and I am not letting you feel guilty about what you did. I could have been you getting those lashes. I would never let that happen," I said moving to sit against the wall. James just winced, his eyes a little less guilty than before, and closed his eyes. I followed him.**

**

* * *

**

**I fell asleep quickly, however thoughts were still rocketing in my mind the biggest one was how to leave here? **

**Hello all, I guess you didn't expect a double update did yah? Well since I am so fabulous REVIEW! 20 before my next chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A way out**

_Questions_ and** Answers**

_How did Dumbledore know about Harry?_

**Simple, he is Dumbledore; he was bound to learn some time. **

_Why can't Harry use his powers to get him and James out of there?_

**You see Voldemort this time was more careful and put wards up around their cell, to block out any attempts of magic. **

_Why all the torture (especially with Harry)?_

**Don't know, I like it? **

_Why doesn't anyone ask about Harry's scar? _

**Under a glamour charm, to look like Ethan Slytherin, except with green eyes. **

**Now… on with the chapter**

**

* * *

**

_**Location: Voldie's house of 'fun' **_

_**Time: Whatever**_

As the days went on, they got into a schedule, woken up by water (Ethan's was salt- water), A couple crutacious curses (on Ethan's part) and then lead back to the cell, where they were given lunch. James knew Ethan was going to break soon. Ethan was pale and had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and to add to no sleep both of them were given 'bread' for lunch and dinner, which meant they were both starving.

"_Crucio," _Ethan's moaned jolted James from his thoughts. He stared as Ethan struggled more than ever against the chains that held him against the wall. James could tell he was going to scream, however Voldemort let the curse up and smirked.

"Ready to break _Ethan?" _he purred slowly stalking toward Ethan, he raised his wand but James stepped forward in front of Ethan.

"I'll take the rest," James said holding his head up, meeting Voldemort's red eyes.

"No- James," Ethan croaked, struggling against the bonds. James just shook his head.

"Alright _James," _James was suddenly pushed back into restraints near Ethan. The cuffs cut into his wrists as he leaned against them.

"_Crucio," _James had never been in such pain in his life. It felt like little knives were stabbing every part of his body; he screamed 'till Voldemort let the curse up. He lay limp in the restraints, panting not raising his head.

"I thinks that's enough today don't you," Voldemort purred into his ear. James nodded, still looking at the floor. He felt the restraints give out. He fell to the floor, tired and weak.

"Come on James," Ethan whispered in his ear as he helped him up. James stumbled back to the cell as Ethan supported him.

James felt himself being out on the floor before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Harry's pov_

I stretch my sore muscles as I sit down next to James. Man am I gonna give him a talking to when he wakes up. I know he meant good, but there has to be one healthy one when we leave tonight, yes tonight. I have learned from sources, okay death eaters doing rounds near our cell, that there is going to be a summoning of death eaters tonight. Which mean, I can use my link to Voldemort, which kind of works as a dark mark, to get James and I out of here. You see Voldemort used wards that only let people with his dark marks apparating in and out, so I could use my link as an advantage.

I leaned against the stiffly, the lashes on my back were all dried blood which made it difficult to sleep. I sighed and hoped James woke up soon.

After about an hour or two- I could not really tell, James moaned and stirred. His hazel eyes flickered around the room and landed on my face. I was scowling which meant James knew he was going to get a lecture.

"Before I start my lecture," I said sighing and running a hand through my hair, "I have to say I am proud that you took that curse however we need one healthy person to get out of here!" I said then I moved closer to him so the death eater near the door would not hear.

"I have a plan," I whispered in James's ear, "Once the death eaters start apparating in, I'll use the link I have to Voldemort to get us out. Trust me in this one," I sat next to him and closed my eyes. I need strength for tonight. Before I fell asleep, I told James one more thing.

"Wake me up when the death eaters start arriving" Then I fell asleep, hoping to gather up some strength.

"Wake up Ethan, there here," I opened my eyes to see James's face _way_ to close to mine. He drew his head back and I sat up. I leaned against the wall as I stood up and I pulled him up too.

"Here we go," I whispered. I held his arm and concentrated on the caves in Hogmadge, where Sirius had once resided in. I felt a jerk and a big drain my strength and a soft pop indicated we had left.

I felt my feet hit the ground if the caves and I fell into James as I opened my eyes, the light of the sunset hit me full force. James sat my down near the back of the cave where there was more darkness. I grin at James before unconsciousness took over.

* * *

James's pov 

"Damn Ethan," I whisper. I sat near him, incase anything would happen to him, I would know.

**Idiot **

'What?' It was my inner voice talking to me again. I hadn't heard from it since Ethan had come to our school in the middle of September.

**No the other idiot in the room-,**

'OI don't insult Ethan'

**I'm not he's the smart one, you on the other hand are not!**

'What do you mean'

**You got your friend there in a sticky situation with that portkey, and then he takes the torture for you! What the hell were you thinking leaving it all up to him? He's a year younger then you! **

'Well- Ethan-,'

A moan from Ethan made him block out the reply from his inner voice. Ethan opened his deep green eyes and grinned softly.

"Arguing with yourself eh James?" I flushed slightly. He smiled and leaned against my shoulder and whisper, "We could make a real entrance at the dance as tortured men!"

"Why?" I asked quite dumbly.

"'Cause we are; and it would scare people and the other reason is we both need medical attention,"

"You more than me," I pointed out, but inwardly winced. Half of that torture was from me.

"Oh don't feel guilty I know I would do the same to you, if the situation was reversed," He shrugged before getting up. I followed him, but I rushed to his side as he swayed.

"I know a way to get there quicker,"

* * *

_**Location: A tunnel under hogmadge**_

_**Time: do you think I have a watch**_

"It's to hot in here!" Ethan said, crouching down beside me as we traveled up the tunnel. I was panting and Ethan wasn't doing any better.

"Almost- HERE!" I shout emerging from the hump with a big grin. Ethan followed, his once pale face red from the heat. Ethan went to a mirror hanging on a wall near them.

"Damn I look like shit, this should be a Halloween costume," He looked himself up and down.

Privately, I think it would make a great costume; however, it would scare many people in the process. His face was as pale as a ghost was, and the circles under his eyes added to the affects. His once deep green shirt was stained with dried blood from his back.

I looked at myself too; I had a white shirt, which was stained with dirt and grim. My face was also pale and I had light smudges under my eyes.

"Where going to win," He pumped a fist in the air. H he did a little victory dance, that made me question his sanity.

Ethan finished his dance, and gestured for him to follow. Despite everything, I could see him warring down and fast.

"Ethan let me help," I said, moving to touch his arm. Ethan winced, probably didn't like to show weakness, and leaned against me.

We reached the great hall, with a struggle to get down the stair without falling. Ethan stood up straight, but I saw him going paler every second.

He pushed the door open with a slight bang. The whole room was filled, the tables up against the sides of the room. The room was decorated with orange and black streamers and bats, which flew above everyone's heads.

"We made it," Ethan said faintly, before collapsing into unconsciousness. I blinked in shock and rushed to his side, but I knew we were both going to the hospital wing.

* * *

_**Location: Hospital Wing**_

_**Time: 8:32**_

I was right about the hospital wing. Ethan was also right about making an entrance. Everyone panicked at the sight of us both. The headmaster had to make a loud bang erupt from his wand to make everyone quite. I and Ethan (who was carried in a stretcher) were taken to the hospital wing. Madam Pomprey took Ethan to a bed and pulled curtains around him, working on healing him.

"Here Mr. Potter," A potion was stuffed into my face. I glanced up at worried face of Madam Pomprey. I was about to ask how Ethan was but the potion was stuffed into my mouth and I was asleep by the count of four.

For about a week and a half I was stuck in the hospital week, and man is it boring in here. All white and no color! I was itching to turn something red or orange. Another downside is it's been almost two weeks and Ethan hasn't woken up. I am really getting worried. So is Madam Pomprey. She said she expected him to unconscious for a few days, a week tops but not this long, I mean she healed him (there was a large X slash on his back from the lashes from the first day) and he would have to take potions for the side affects of so many crutacious curses.

I hope he'll wake up soon.

* * *

HELLO! I can't express how much I am grateful for all my reviewers! So… I will tell you what, I am putting all your names up. Again you guys are the best. sob Tell me what you guys think!

Twin Tails Speed  
.xkristy101  
!jen1234  
moonypadfoot  
fireyhell  
lovly elley  
watching-waiting-wishing  
The chocoholic Lord Gamver  
.Seadrance  
cmtaylor531  
Daughter of the Deep Night  
I 'heart' Koga and Miroku  
TheElegantUniverse  
SweetTart4852

LandUnderWave  
Hazel Maraa  
Fear Of Apathy  
Fk306 animelover  
Dragon Huntress  
dramaqueen07  
puretsubasa  
futurePOTUS  
FluffySmarts  
Blanca Rosa  
GoddesGirl123  
Hotkat144  
Nibble-Ett

_**I would like about20-25 reviews before i update! Just to tell you, cause i know some people like to do that! i sure do!**_


	18. Chapter 18 A party of dead people

**Chapter 18: A party of dead people**

Despite the outward appearance, Ethan Riddle a.k.a. Harry James Potter, he was neither asleep nor unconscious: he was however, learning his destiny as Lord Fate.

* * *

"What do you mean leave?" Harry asked his face flushed with frustration at the figures in front of him. 

"Well My-," A tall woman began, her deep sapphire eyes shone with intelligence. She had waist length hair done in a complicated braid.

"Harry, my names Harry," Harry said sternly.

"Well Harry, once you are finished with this era, you will be coming back to Fates castle to learn your duties and powers and training with the last Lord Fate. Then you will be training with your ancestors at their era."

"Which is?" Harry asked, his green eyes sparkling with power.

"You know them as the Four Founders," She said, watching the young mans face change from confusion to happiness and excitement.

"YES!" he pumped a hand in the air and did a dance not unlike the one he did a few weeks before. The two other figures grinned as he danced around.

"So you mean, that after I leave the era of the Marauder's," Harry said, grinning at what he had dubbed his father's years at Hogwarts as, "That I then come to the castle, learn my duties and some of my powers them go to train with the four founders?"

The tall woman nodded. Harry grinned then glanced at the two figures sitting next to her.

"My Lady, who are these people?" 'My Lady' scowled slightly at what he had called her and murmured something in the ears of them both. The two figures hand dark clock on with their hood up so Harry couldn't see their faces.

"The one to my left is the Queen of Elves," Harry nodded to her in respect and bowed slightly. The Queen smiled and took down her hood.

She had deep brown hair that cascaded down to her waist, her deep green eyes shown with happiness. As expected, she had pointed ears. However, she was a tall Elf.

"Nice to meet you My Lord," Harry winced slightly. He hated when people used the words 'My Lord' it reminded him of 'Lord' Voldemort.

"And you to Lady Elf," she smiled.

"This is the King of Mages," the man under the clock took off his hood.

He had deep black hair which was messy like Harry's and he had sapphire eyes, which shown with courage.

"Nice to meet you," Harry gave a half bow.

"You too my lord," The man returned the gesture.

"As you probably have noticed you have both features from both these people," Lady Fates (the second in command) said.

"I have," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"You are related to the four kingdoms below us, the Elvin and mages just two of them,"

"Does that mean when I inherited my powers do I get pointy ears?" Harry asked eagerly. He had always like elves when he was a child.

"Maybe My lord," Harry sighed and glanced around the large room.

It was about the size of a dining hall, with blue walls and high ceilings. Their were tiles in the floor (white marble) and a fireplace behind him.

"So," Harry said redirecting the attention of the other people in the room. "In the Fate castle there are honorable people who died in there?"

Lady fate nodded, not seeing where this was going. She knew Lord Fate may have wanted to see his parents and a few relatives but he seemed now not wanting to.

"It means we can have a party of dead people," He said, making the other people in the room snort.

"Anyway," he said calmly, "How long have I been 'asleep'?"

"2 weeks?" Lady fate said, half wanting to see his reaction.

"WHAT?" Harry said, panicking. "WAIT- AM I IN THE HOSPITAL WING?" Lady fate nodded.

Harry fell to his knees and threw his hands up (like Voldemort had done chapters before)

"NOOO!"

* * *

_**Location: Hospital Wing**_

_**Time: 2:00 **_

James Potter sighed and sat down in the chair next to the unconscious Ethan Riddle. His friend had been laying here for 2 weeks and no change. James had been released a half a week ago, yet he came back during lunch to visit him.

"No," Ethan muttered, making James head shoot up from the book he had been reading. "No… no the hospital wing," James blinked. Even in his sleep, Ethan still hated the hospital wing.

Ethan groaned and opened his eyes, he rolled over and saw…

"James," he croaked. James blinked in shock, then yelled quite loudly, "Madam Pomprey!" Ethan sat up, with struggle, and rubbed his stomach.

"I am starving!" Just as he said so Madam Dragon (cough) I mean Madam Pomprey came bustling in her face in panic.

"What is it J-," she froze at the sitting up, wide awake Ethan Riddle.

"HI, you have any food," Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Madam Pomprey unfroze and bustled to get a steaming goblet. Even from where he was sitting, James could smell it. And trust me it smelled bad!

"Here, for the side affect of the crutacious curse," She handed it to Ethan. He drained it down, and then his face twisted into a grimace.

"Ughh disgusting," Ethan then turned to James.

"You feeling better James," James raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I am not the one in the hospital wing'

"You were," Ethan grumbled to the unasked statment. James just smiled, glad to have his friend back.

* * *

Later, after classes, James entered the wing to see Ethan pouring over books. 

"Homework Ethan?" James asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yep, I am almost finished actually," James just shook his head in shock and amusement.

"It's great to have you back Ethan," James smiled.

"You to James, can you get these books in the library for me?"

James glanced down at the list:

_Protection: Love and ward_

_So… a dark Lord is stalking you.._

_Blood and Magic, how they relate_

James nodded. As he walked out he heard Madam Pomprey yelling about over working.

It would never change.

* * *

_**Hello my beloved readers! I would just like to say thanks for the reviews… Now this time I would like at least 30 reviews from you guys, and if you like you could add a few idea if what Harry may do with those books… Anyway here are my faithful reviewers.**_

F**k306 animelover**

**  
dramaqueen07**

**  
Marauder Madness**

**  
Lord Gamver**

**  
.Pellz ellz**

**  
Seadrance**

**  
Parcel**

**  
Lily Hermione Potter**

**  
alwaysariyana**

**  
moonypadfoot**

**  
Drama Queen Girl**

**  
Yoko Kitsune**

**  
Hotkat144**

**  
AlisSilly**

**  
futurePOTUS**

**  
LandUnderWave**

**  
wildwolfy**

**  
Yana5**

**  
I 'heart' Koga and Miroku**

**  
Delilah Evans**

**TheElegantUniverse**

**  
GoddesGirl123**

**  
animegurl088**

**  
Hazel Maraa**

**  
fireyhell**

_**Exactly 25! You guys rock,**_

_**Bookworm622**_


	19. Chapter 19 :Information

**_I would like to recommend to any Severtius fan Consequences of the Truth by Seal1 it is the best I have read! I know many of you would like it! _**

**Chapter 19: Information**

**Now I know many of my reviewers and readers are quite confused of what is happening. This chapter is dedicated to that information. It will be explained later in the sequel but for those who want to get a head start on that please read on.**

**

* * *

**

** Did you ever wonder why wizards used the saying 'Merlin help me' or 'Merlin knows why', my theory is he was Lord Fate. Lord Fate was controller of the fates of muggle, wizard, creature etc, he would give life, takes it and grants people second chances. However, his second in command, Lady Fate (immortal) took care of his because he could not. **

**Lord Fate made a kingdom for the elves, magical creatures, mages and gods; These kingdoms were overlooking by Fate castle, which in lives the people who either died honorably or was more powerful than the average wizard (take Albus Dumbledore for instant) this place lord Fate created was called Fate's kingdom. However, it was not a heaven, but a separate dimension. **

**However, Lord Fate has helpers in all of this. Under him are, Lady Fate, Fates (told later in story, I won't tell) and the kings and Queens of the four kingdom. **

**Merlin had a daughter, but never learned for his lover and wife died in childbirth, however he was told she had died along with the in childbirth. **

**The child (a girl) was left to be a servant to a greedy man, who lived in a castle near Hogwarts, where at the time Ethan Slytherin was completing his training. **

**One year, the castle was stormed and the master was killed, almost all the servants died trying to protect their master. The girl, who had taken her mother's last names (Evanzo) hid, where later she was found by Ethan Slytherin, who raised her (and named her Rose) until his disappearance. **

**Salazar Slytherin (before he had trained Ethan and had Ethan take his name) had a muggleborn wife which he loved greatly. She bore his first son (Alexander Slytherin) who both mother and son had both died by witch burning. **

**Later after Rose and Ethan had come in to the picture, he and Helga fell in love and married. She bore him a son who later married and had the line of squibs known as Evans. **

**What Salazar didn't know is his son (who had died at eighteen) had a bastard child with a witch, who became the line of Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. **

**During all this Godric and Rowena had a son too, which they feared may be tracked by wizard hunters they used the last name Potter. **

**Now all this comes in to play many centuries after, where lord Fate is now getting to old to keep care of the world's fates (and other universes, which he has to fix). He then looks at the line of Gryffindor being to most powerful) and to find his shock not only had his daughter lived and married a Slytherin, that the descendant married a Potter. **

**Merlin decided this boy (Harry James Potter) needed training, however he got a contact from the boy, who wanted to help his parents live. He let him leave….**

**

* * *

**

**So pretty much that's up to date… here are my reviewers so I don't bug you with it in the next chapter…**

_**PSTurner**_

_**Watching-waiting-wishing**_

_**Moony's Warebabe**_

_**Fear My Butterfly Army**_

_**PhantomLover07**_

_**Hotkat144**_

_**Em3191**_

_**dramaqueen07**_

_**Marauder Madness**_

_**Twin Tails Speed**_

_**Fireyhell**_

_**Zarz  
Lily Hermione Potter**_

_**Drama Queen Girl**_

_**Randomer**_

_**Yana5**_

_**xkristy101**_

_**The chocoholic**_

_**I 'heart' Koga and Miroku**_

_**Alwaysariyana**_

_**Jessica black**_

_**SweetTart4852**_

_**animegurl088**_

_**ellz ellz**_

_**Hazel Maraa**_

_**FluffySmarts**_

_**Moonypadfoot**_

_**LandUnderWave**_

_**GoddesGirl123**_

_**FireIx**_

_**Nibble-Ett**_

**Bookworm622**


	20. Chapter 20

**First I'd like to say I am pleased to present you with the 20th chapter of this story sobs I remember when there was only one chapter.. all by itself. I watched it grow and live dabs face with handkerchief Thank you my lovely readers!**

**Now I proudly present to you…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Love is the element**

_**Location: Hospital Wing**_

_**Time: 12:45**_

'_Blood protection is a difficult task and should not be attempted unless you want to lose your life in the process of a mistake' _

'**Well that's a minor set back,' Harry thought sarcastically, closing the seventh book on Blood protections. He glanced over at his messy notes on the subject: Protection. **

'**_Blood Protection…do not attempt unless desperate,' _Harry wrote in his messy scrawl. **

'**_The seventh element…? Love maybe… Or it could mean I would have to build some sort of capsule to give to both my mum and dad to protect them...from death' _Harry had written almost a week ago when James had returned with the book he had asked for. **

'**However,' Harry thought, an idea forming in his head. 'I could make a watch for James… but where would I get the metals?' Harry thought, then almost hit himself on the head, however he refrained from doing so, Madam Pomprey would be on him like bees to honey. **

**For the past week and half she had been buzzing around him, checking for every little bump, bruise and scrape on him, trying to heal it. **

'**The only scar I have are on my back,' Harry thought, remembering James's face when he needed healing cream in the two lasting lashes on his back.**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

"**I am fine," Harry said exasperated with her constant watch on him. Despite his words, the new forming scars on his back were itching and they were bothering him, however he would not let her touch him. He was not used to contact from people, no matter how familiar they were, growing up with Dursleys had done that to him. **

"**Well Mr. Riddle when you're ready to admit defeat here is the cream for your scars," Madam Dragon (his new nickname for her) put the cream next his bed and walked off.**

**

* * *

**

"**ARGHHH!" Harry practically shouted, throwing his quill down and brushing aside his homework. **

"**Merlin Ethan, I know homework's frustrating but seriously you don't have to take it out on the poor quill," James said grinning at him. Harry however was not laughing, but he was trying to itch his back but was unsuccessful. The shirt if his hospital wing cloths were worn from him trying to scratch.**

"**It-not- that," Harry grounded out, trying to itch his back.**

"**Well what is it," James asked confused at Harry's behavior. **

"**My back is so itchy from those two dammed scars," Harry said, scowling at the cream, which seemed to mock him. **

"**Is this the cream for it.." James asked awkwardly. **

"**Yeah," Harry said sitting back with a sigh. **

"**Let me help," James said. Harry flushed slightly. He knew his father was trying to help but as far as he tried to remember he never remembered physical contact with either of his parents. **

"**Sure," Harry winced as he unbuttoned his shirt and turned, his back facing James. **

**A pause then he felt a cream and a hand touch his back, rubbing it in circles across the X scar on his back. Harry bit back a sigh of content it was weird being touched by his father, it was like the time he had a bad nightmare and Sirius had rubbed his back before he fell asleep. It was peaceful. Harry turned toward James, letting the cream dry before he placed the shirt back in. **

"**Thanks," Harry said, watching his father smile awkwardly them grin as Harry picked up the quill. **

"**I am sorry my dear quill, I shall not hurt they' again," Harry said seriously. **

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

**Turning back to his notes, he added the idea of making a Gryffindor like watch, its metals made from the earth element and a Gryffindor lion in the middle it's eyes red (that's were he would store his blood and love element). **

**His mother would get a necklace with a Lily in the middle, in stead of it's normal colors (except the steam which would be green) the petals would be made of crystal which he would store his blood and protection and in the middle would be green, like her and his eyes. **

**It took a lot of think in how to do this but he would do it once Madam Dragon was asleep in her nest… sorry bed and he would start conjuring his metals. The gold and ruby would come first them the emeralds would come after that. **

**However, what worried him the most was his blood and love protection charms in the watch and necklace. Would they take it off the fatal night and die like everyone had assumed are go into a comma, until he took the essence of the killing curse out of the capsules. **

**The reason he believed they were in a comma is well one because of his idea and two in the pictures he had of his parents they had the same watch and necklace he was going to conjure. **

'**It would be done tonight,' Harry resolved.**

**

* * *

**

_**Location: Hospital wing**_

_**Time: 1:45**_

'_The time is right,**' **_**Harry thought sitting up in his bed. He sat against the pillow, Indian style. **

**Concentrating on gathering his inner core, he visualized a golden 'bracelet'. It appeared in his lap gleaming; he gathered up another amount of power, lifted the golden watch, and added the face to the 'bracelet'. There was outlining of ruby around the glass front which was protecting the lion (that was in the middle of the numbers of the time), all it needed was its eyes. **

**Harry again gathered power and thought of two crystals, hollow and they appeared in front of him, floating, the tops of the crystals open for his blood. He took the knife from his bedside (he had gotten it from the Sirius of his time) and cut his finger, letting the drop lets fill the crystals. He slowly floated them in place and then using the element of love, he held the watch in his hands and concentrated on his father, the love for him and only him. A gold mist filled the watch and then it flashed and the mist was gone. **

**What was also gone was his energy. Harry placed the watch in the bedside table drawer and closed his eyes his only thought was he would make the necklace tomorrow.**

**

* * *

_ Later next night..._  
**

**True to his… thought, Harry was up the next night, sitting the same way, thinking of a gold chain. The chain appeared and it floated in front of Harry. Harry conjured each petal, made of crystal, which he again filled with his blood, however the blood was noticeable to the trained eyes, as there was more if it and it could be closer up, so he added a little charm so it looked like a ruby. He added the emerald and fused them together on the chain. **

**He used his love element and again the mist surrounded the necklace and Harry again felt even more exhausted. **

**He fell asleep with necklace clutched in his hand, power radiating form it.**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Outside the hospital wing**

**Time: 2:21**

'_Should I go in or not?**' **_**Sirius thought debating with himself if he should go see his best friend's future son and his future godson. **

'Well course you should, he cares for you in the future!**' The Moony like voice told him. **

'_Yeah but does he like me now? I mean he coul-,' _

'Shut up and find out!' **Moony voice snapped. Sirius sighed and opened the doors to the hospital wing to see Harry sitting up and reading a book called, 'So a Dark Lord's stalking you…'. **

'_How appropriate,' _**Sirius thought as Harry shut the book and grinned. **

"**Hey Sirius, I was coming to think you would never visit!" He put on a sad face and placed a hand to his chest. "You don't like me anymore… I understand…" He trailed off sighing, his green eyes glittering with amusement apposed to his mock sad face. **

"**No I was busy," Sirius said, sitting down in the chair next to Harry. **

"**So who won the Halloween costume contest?" Harry asked. **

"**You and James… it sure did freak people out!" Sirius said, shuddering at the bloody look of Harry's clothes and the ragged look of James. **

"**Well we were going for the tortured look," Harry said, then noticed Sirius sad face. **

"**Sorry… so how's homework coming for yah?" Harry asked trying to make conversation. **

"**UGHHH!" Sirius said, expressing his true feelings. **

**Harry laughed. It felt good to have a familiar face in the white land. **

"**Harry, I got to go I'll see you soon!" Sirius said, before giving him a pat on the back before striding out. **

"**I hate potions homework!" Harry muttered once Sirius had left. Sirius had delayed his potions homework however, he still had to do it the only person who helped was Severus. **

'_Damn I hope I get out soon. I have to talk to Severus soon!' _**Harry thought scowling at Madam Dragon's protectiveness. **

"**Well Madam, I feel fine can I-," **

"**No," came the short reply. **

'_This will take a while,' _**Harry thought, getting back to the dreaded potions.**

**

* * *

**

_**Hey Readers… Okay this time I promise not to be a review whore. sob it hurt when SOME people call me that cough resident cough just saying.. dang where are my cough drops! Anyway review!**_

_**Reviewers: **_

_The Resident: EVIL_

_SakuraWolf11: Thanks so much!_

_Amiri: Okay lets get this straight… here it goes…_

_Okay so Rose (when her mum died in childbirth) she took her mother's last name. Evanzo. Later Ethan Slytherin found her in a raid of the castle she was working at… Later after Ethan's disappearance, Salazar and Helga married and had a boy, who married Rose… however; instead of their squib son taking Slytherin's last name, they took Evanzo for the protection of the line. _

_Rowena's and Godrics son went under the name of Potter for protection and then centuries later, Lily and James Potter had Harry who is heir to Merlin and Hogwarts four.._

Lucifer in Starlight:**_ ERR… lets me say thanks for the review.. and as for madam Pomprey covered in blood.. I like to be dramatic I mean it could have been ketchup cause she was eating a hotdog. As for the appendix thing.. Harry's magic helped him heal since one of his powers is healing._**

_**Thanks for the long review!**_

_**Oh and I am the worst at correcting you can even ask anyone I am!**_

**_Final Fiction X: thanks for inviting me to the sight Ava!_**

_**Emery Felton **_

_**  
Twin Tails Speed**_

_**  
Usako-chan'07**_

_**  
Em319**_

_**  
moonypadfoot**_

_**  
Shinigami-Sama1**_

_**  
Maraa**_

_**  
The chocoholic Hermione Potter**_

_**  
Fk306 animelover**_

_**  
Queen Girl**_

_**  
ChipEnchanted**_

_**  
Hyper Girl 10**_

_**  
wildwolfy**_

_**  
ellz ellz**_

_**  
2006-08-05**_

_**  
LandUnderWave**_

_**  
Hotkat144**_

_**  
AlisSilly**_

_**  
Lord Gamver**_

_**  
GoddesGirl123**_

_**  
PSTurner**_

_**Thanks again**_

_**bookworm622**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello fellow readers, I would like to ask something of you… please check out my website (its my homepage) thanks a lot!**_

_**Location: Hospital Wing**_

_**Time: 4:54**_

_**Chapter 21: A chat with an enemy**_

**The doors to the hospital wing swung open quite reluctantly as a young raven-haired man stepped in, in his hands a potion book, over his shoulder his bag. Glancing around, he saw the sleeping figure of his only friend, Ethan Riddle. **

**'_See he doesn't look so bad!' _said an I- told- you –so voice in his head. **

**'Appearances can be deceiving' He spat back and reluctantly walked up to the bed and sat in the chair beside the young man. **

**Ethan's breathing was evened and steady as his chest rose and fell, his face had gained a lot of color since he had last saw him on Halloween nearly 2 and a half weeks ago. **

**"What are you doing here Snape?" James Potter's voice whispered from behind him. He turned his head to see James standing there with his schoolbooks along with Ethans in his hands. **

**"I am visiting, you?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow a habit he noticed Ethan had picked up from him. **

**"Why?" He pulled a chair up and sat near the edge of the bed, staring at him, in question. **

**"You wanted to know why he's always in the library, well he's helping me with DADA and I help him with potions," Severus said calmly. **

**"Well…. I guess if Ethan trusts you I can be nice," James sighed not looking him in the eye. Severus blinked then smirked. **

**"Ethan seems to have a pull on the school," Severus said remembering the time when some of his fellow Slytherins were panicking over Ethan's disappearance. **

**"Yeah he does," James said, and then turned back to Ethan. **

**"No…. oumpalumpa… my sword," Ethan muttered in his sleep. **

**Both Severus and James raised eyebrows and snickered, a little to loudly. **

**"OUT BOTH OF YOU HE NEEDS REST!" Madam dragon swooped in and waved her hand like a mad man- well woman.**

**"I'm already awake," Ethan groaned sitting up. He turned to Severus and James and smiled. **

**"Finally settled your differences eh?" Ethan said smiling. **

**"Why am I surprised this did not surprise you?" Severus muttered. **

**"OUT!" Madam Pomprey dragged both Severus and James out. **

**"See you later!" Ethan called after the swishing doors.**

**_Location: Great hall_**

_**Time: 7:00**_

**Harry smiled as he sat down in the semi- empty hall; the students hadn't filled in yet except him, and the teachers watched him, amused. **

**"Hmmm toast," Harry grabbed eggs, hash browns and toast and ate the non- hospital wing food with pleasure. **

**An owl swooped down and dropped the Daily Prophet in his plate. **

**"OI I was eating that!" he shook his fist at the bird but opened the paper. **

**"Hmmm nothing to interesting…." Harry muttered scanning the pages. **

**"Ethan what are you doing here?" James asked over Harry's daily prophet. **

**"I was under the impression that I could eat here," Harry said sighing. "But again I must be wrong!" **

**"No I mean what are you doing out of the Hospital Wing?" James asked sitting across from Harry. **

**"Well that's why Madam Pomprey wanted me to rest, also I had to drop off ALL my work so that's why I got here so early. Ho 'bout you?" Harry asked his father, who was loading food onto his plate. **

**"Habit," He answered before shoving eggs into his mouth, some falling of his fork before they reached his mouth. Harry watched amused. **

**"Nice," Harry said sarcastically.**

_**Location: Dungeons**_

_**Time: 12:45**_

**"Today class we will be making a simple potion," sneered the potions teacher, pacing in front of the row of desk. The whole room was cold and they all could see their breaths.**

**'_Which is?' _ Harry thought, he really wanted to say it however he more than he wanted to say it NOT get detention on the first day back from the white room of doom. **

**"It is Draught of living death," Professor Marceline said as if answering his thoughts. **

**"Get to it!" She stalked off into her office. **

**Harry sighed and turned to page 10 of his advanced potions book and saw what he needed to do:**

Draught of Living Death

Ingredients: asphodel in an infusion of wormwood, valerian roots, sopophorous bean

Effect: Causes someone to fall into a deep sleep.

The most effective way of squeezing the juice out of the sopophorous beans is to crush with the flat side of a silver dagger rather than cut them and then stir clockwise (every seventh counter clockwise stir add beans) While brewing, the potion releases blue steam. The ideal halfway stage should be of a blackcurrant color (deep purple), although at a later stage if stirred properly the potion will turn a light shade of lilac

**Harry smiled; this was going to be easy. He got his ingredients set up and put his cauldron over the fire. **

**As his potion was in the last stage, Peter Pettigrew was not making as good process as Harry was. He fumbled with his knife, cut his beans instead of crushing them, and added them every stir. Harry noticed Peter messing his potion up and placed a wandless shield over his in case Peter's was to blow up. **

**BOOM! There it goes. Harry and James (who had put a shield around his in the begging of class) ducked under the table with Harry. **

**Professor Marceline came out and spotted Pettigrew and started yelling.**

**The rest of day's classes went without incident, and now James and Harry were going to meet Severus at the library and study. **

**However when they got there, there was a note on the table in Severus's handwriting. **

**_Dear Ethan,_**

_**I am sorry that I couldn't make it today, for I am not feeling well and I am going to rest in my dormitory. I will see you and james tomorrow. **_

_**From,**_

_**Severus Snape**_

**"Well you heard him, lets go," James said dismissing it immediately, however Harry frowned and saw a stain at the end of the parchment. **

**"No James something wrong with Severus I can tell," James stopped in mid motion. **

**"What then?" **

**"I don't know but were going to find out," Harry said his eyes blazing.**

_**Remember please check my website (its my homepage!) I want to know if you guys like it!**_

_**From a request from a reviewer I won't put your names up. Sorry!**_

_**Bookworm622**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_REMEMBER: Go to my website! YOU! GO ON! NOW! Link is my homepage!_**

_**Chapter 22: the spy**_

_**Location: Voldemort's lair**_

_**Time: 4:43**_

'**_You're betraying Ethan! This is the man- well thing that tortured him!' _screamed Severus Snape's inner voice as his father gripped his shoulder to keep him in place, as if he would run now. **

**The room we stood in was dark, reeked of blood. We stood in a circle surrounding a throne with a man with red eyes, that pierced your soul and had you petrified with fear. **

**He could not run now, he had no choice, no way out. **

**He was getting the dark mark and he or anyone else, could do nothing about it.**

_**Location: Hogwart's library**_

_**Time: 5:00**_

**"Where could he be?" James said, watching Ethan's face as he flipped through a book, impatiently. **

**"I don't know," Ethan seethed, giving his a glare from above his book. **

**Silence filled the room. James sighed and turned back to his doodle of a snitch with Lily and his names in it. He glanced up at the clock and watched it tick…**

**Tick…**

**Tock…**

**Tick…**

**Tock…**

**"Maybe he's-," But Ethan's face twisted with pain as he fell of his chair. He lay there panting, gripping his head and the carpet as if under the crutacious curse. **

**"What's wrong?" James was at his side in a flash.**

"**You remember the connection I have to Voldemort?" He grunted out, grinding his teeth. James just nodded not knowing what to say.**

**"I feel pain when Voldemort gives some new moron a-," Suddenly a look of realization lit in his eyes, but his face was still fixed in pain. **

**"Gives what Ethan?" James asked urgently. **

**"A dark Mark, Severus is getting a dark mark," Ethan moved to the chair. James scowled and sat across from him. He moved the stack of books Ethan had flipped through and starting ranting to Ethan, not that it made things any better. **

**"How dare he! We- well mostly you trusted him- but still!" **

**"No this is a good thing," Ethan said, then he lowered his voice. James leaned in. "He could become our spy." James gasped.**

**_Location: Hogwart's grounds_**

_**Time: 12:43 a.m**_

**I never thought I would be as disgusted as I was in my life. Once I had gotten his mark (which had been very painful), they had 'celebrated'. It was vile what they had done, attacking, raping and torturing Muggles. Once they had finished celebrating the village had been completely wiped out, dead people everywhere. I had not done much, just watched disgusted. **

**"Back so soon Severus," A voice floated into my hearing. I had stumbled and fallen into the damp grass, right near the doors to Hogwarts where my father had dropped me off then whisked himself away with a portkey to our manor. **

**I lifted my head to see Ethan standing at the doors, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes glowing like a cats' in the darkness. **

**He crossed the distance between us with two big strides and helped me up, gently not roughly, as I had expected. He shook his head in frustration and gave me a vial. **

**"For the pain," He said, frowning as I gulped it down eagerly. It warmed my insides and the throbbing pain in my arm slowly ebbed away.**

**"How'd you know," I rasped to him, my eyes watching his disappointed face, his eyes flashing with an unknown emotion. **

**"I have a connection to him." His face suddenly turned serious, well more serious than I had ever seen him before. That was saying something.. "I know your father made you take that mark, but please in a few years, spy for the light Severus. It's the only thing I want from you." Ethan said, his eyes asking me to say yes. **

**I nodded. I would keep to my promise to Ethan, even if it meant my death.**

**_Location: Outside near the lake_**

_**Time: 4:00 **_

_**Harry's pov**_

**As the weeks went by, I knew Severus would keep to him promise. I kept a close watch on him and he seemed a little twitchy and jumpy but otherwise fine. I had told James of my confrontation and now he and Sev were… acquaintances. **

**I smiled as the leaves fell from the trees and one into my lap, I picked it up and twirled it in my hand. Soon it would be Christmas, were I would give Lily and James their presents, and saves their lives and mine (once I got to my time). **

**Life was good…. For now. **

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just needed some time to think for what would happen next. **

_**Please give me suggestions! I need some for the next chapter! If I like them I will put your name and idea in my story (name at the top, your idea in the story!)**_

_**Please help!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Christmas Time

I smiled and watched from the cove of the window as the snow fell gently down to the ground, each flake different. 'Spite when I was younger I loved Christmas even though I never got presents, I loved the snow, it was my only source of magic. I opened my bag to my CD player and pushed play.

The soothing voice of my father's voice entered my ears.

_'So, tell me Christmas  
Are we wise  
To believe in things we never see  
Are prayers just wishes in disguise  
And are these wishes being granted me  
For now I see  
The answering  
To every prayer I've prayed_

_She's coming home this  
Christmas Day_

_So tell me Christmas  
Are we kind  
More this day than any other day  
Or is it only in our mind  
And must it leave when you have gone away  
It's different now  
It's changed somehow  
And now you're here to stay_

_She's coming home this  
Christmas Day_

_All at once the world  
It doesn't seem the same  
And in a single night  
You know it all has changed  
And everything is now as it should be_

_I have the ornament  
I have the perfect tree  
I have a string of lights  
I have a chance to see  
Everything that my heart thought could be_

_For of all the dreams  
You were the first I knew  
And every other one  
Was a charade of you  
You stayed close when I was far away_

_In the darkest night  
You always were the star  
You always took us in  
No matter who we are  
And so she's coming home this  
Christmas Day_

_1.  
Merry Christmas  
Merry, merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry, merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry, merry Christmas  
Night _

_2.  
She's coming home  
She's coming home  
She's coming home  
This Christmas Day_

_All together  
She's coming home this  
Christmas Day..._

I leaned my face against the glass, sighed and let my memories of my father and mother wash over me, like a warm blanket in a cold room. Soon before I knew it, I was fast asleep, my father's singing leaving me to a dreamless sleep.

Sirius Black whistled a Christmas song as he clutched his bag to his body and climbed the stairway to the boy's sixth year dormitory. As he walked in, he shed his winter coat and boots and ran a hand through his black hair, trying to get the flakes out of his hair.

'It's quiet in here,' Sirius thought and leaned back against his trunk as he put his presents for his friends into his trunk (he didn't want James or Harry to see their presents). Closing his eyes, he listened to the quietness, but a sudden deep breathing startled him.

'I thought I was alone,' Getting up, he peeked over his trunk, he brought his wand out from his pocket, but only to see the sleeping figure of Harry Potter (in disguise of course).

Sirius, instead of waking him, took the time to observe his future godson. Harry was clutching a sort of devise that was attached to his ears, which hummed from time to time. He was leaning his left side to the clod window, his black hair in his eyes. He occasionally twitched but was silent. Sirius smiled, he could not wait to see what his godson's appearance really looked like, his real attitude (sometimes Sirius saw it poking through but was hidden under the mask of Ethan Riddle).

Hoping that his action wouldn't disturb his godson, he took of the ear things and place them on his and took the muggle devise out from his hands, replacing it with a pillow. He smiled and pressed a button on the devise. Voices filled his ears he recognized it immediately.

"Ethan, I really don't sing well," Lily said, her voice showed her emotions of nervousness.

"Nonsense Lily, we have been practicing for months. Your voice is beautiful! Now please get on that stage." Harry said, his voice showing actual pleading. Lily sighed quite loudly (it have to have been loud enough for the recorder to pick it up) and she re-adjusted the microphone and the music started.

Her voice was as Harry had said, it was beautiful, like honey and silk floating around you mind.

_'__Joy to the world the Lord is come  
Let earth receive her King  
Let every heart  
Prepare Him room  
Let Heaven, let Heaven, Heaven and nature, Heaven and nature sing_

___Everybody sing joy to the world  
For the Lord, for the Lord has come  
Let earth receive her King  
Let every heart  
Prepare Him room  
And Heaven and nature sing  
And Heaven and nature sing  
Go tell of His glory  
Go shout the new story  
Let Heaven and nature sing_

___Everybody sing joy to the world  
For the Lord, for the Lord has come  
Let earth receive her King  
While fields and floods  
Rock hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy  
Repeat the sounding joy  
Go tell of His glory  
Go shout the new story  
(The Savior is born)  
Let Heaven and nature sing_

___Say joy to the world for the Savior reigns  
And makes His blessings flow  
Joyful all ye nations rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
When the sounding hosts proclaim  
Glory to the King  
While the angels sing_

___Everybody sing joy to the world  
For the Lord, for the Lord has come  
Let earth receive her King  
Let every heart  
Prepare Him room  
Go tell of His glory  
Go shout the new story  
Let Heaven and nature sing_

___Joy to the world, sing joy to the world (6x)  
Everybody sing, sing joy to the world  
Sing joy, sing joy to the world  
Joy, joy, joy, sing joy to the world  
Everybody sing, sing joy to the world  
Sing joy  
Joy to the world_

___Sing joy, joy, joy  
Peace, love, joy  
He'll give you love  
He'll you peace  
He'll give you love  
He'll give you joy  
Joy, joy, joy  
Sing joy to the world, sing joy to the world (4x)_

___Joy to the world, sing joy to the world  
Joy to the world, sing joy to the world  
Sing joy to the world (4x)  
Sing joy  
Joy to the world!_

Once Lily finished she giggled nervously and said, "How was I?" Harry just chuckled and then everything was silent.

Then the track changed (according to the devise) and he heard the familiar music of his song, Ornament.

"Okay Sirius don't mess up!" Harry said mirth in his voice. "This should be the edited version but someone had to start the talking in the beginning!" Sirius remembered Harry saying that and giving James a pointed glare.

Sirius smiled as he started to sing,

___There is an ornament  
Lost inside the night  
There on a Christmas tree  
With a thousand lights_

___No one can see her  
She's standing all alone_

___Somewhere she glistens where no one can see_

___I don't believe I can say what had happened  
All of those words that we put into play  
No longer matter, I should have known that then  
I just know you're far away_

___On this Christmas day  
On this Christmas day  
On this Christmas ..._

___Somewhere the wind  
Carves moments in the snow_

___And if he sees her  
He never lets it show  
He just drifts behind her  
Erasing every step_

___Tinsel and garland are whispered  
through trees_

___I don't believe I can say what  
had happened  
All of those words that we put  
into play  
No longer matter, I should have  
known that then  
I just know you're far away_

___On this Christmas day  
On this Christmas day  
On this Christmas ..._

___Come, Christmas  
Stay, Christmas  
Watch over her this day  
Keep her  
Protect her  
From harm now in every way_

___Shelter her  
Gently  
There in your arms she'll be  
Until the day  
When you  
Bring her back home to me_

___There is an ornament lost inside the night_

___After he had heard the prayer  
The angel gently set it free  
And followed it to the father's child  
In a far away city_

___And there the girl in desperation  
Was searching through the sky  
For a star that she could wish upon  
But stars were in short supply_

___And the only light that she could see  
There shining all alone  
Was a neon sign on an old bar  
And so on this,  
she wished she was home_

"Hey Sirius," James's voice whispered to him, as Sirius took the ear things off his ears.

"Hi, you get your shopping done?" Sirius asked. He watched as James's face heated up and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh so you spent time with Lily then?" Sirius said, smirking. "Tel me about it!"

"Well…" James said, remembering every detail clearly.

_**Flashback**_

_I **tapped my foot impatiently and checked my watch; I was waiting for Lily so we could go Christmas shopping. I had agreed to it so I could get Ethan and Lily something special. Ethan, who had gotten his presents before this Hogmadge date, had stayed behind, saying he had homework. **_

_**"Hey James," Lily's honey like voice drifted into my hearing. She looked perfect, with a blue hat over her wavy auburn hair. She wore a brown coat and boots, which were lined with fur. I smiled and looked into her emerald eyes (which oddly reminded me of Ethan's) and said, "Ready Lily?" **_

_**"You bet," **_

_**As we rode down to hogmadge, it was silent but occasionally our hands touched (it felt like I had a bottle of butterbear inserted into my hands) and I saw her flawless sink heat up. **_

_**'Probably the cold,' I corrected myself. I smiled at the snow, remembering Ethan and his snowball fight the week earlier. He and Ethan had decided (about 10 minutes into the game) to team up against the watchers (Sirius, Lily and Remus, who had been laughing). **_

_**The carriage stopped and I opened the door and offered my hand to her. **_

_**"My Lady," I said, with a grin. She took my hand and held her head in mock arrogance. **_

_**"Yes kind sir," Lily giggled and dragged me to the nearest store. **_

_**It was a multi- store with almost everything (schoolbooks, writing utensils, journals, candy etc.). I brushed snow off my hands and took my hat off. **_

_**I glanced over the racks for anything for Lily but spotted a black flexible journal, it pages yellow showing age. I took it off its shelf and flipped through it. **_

_**"It's always got parchment, but it stays the same size," A steely voice said in my ear. I whirled around the speaker to see a middle-aged man, his silver hair bolding and his blue steel like eyes on the journal in my hands. "You can have a name stamped in the front so it shows owner ship." I realized this was a great gift for Ethan. I mean, he always has something on his mind and here he could write it down. Since it had the no limited amount of space, it was great. **_

_**"I'll get it," I spoke up to the man, "How much?" **_

_**"5 gallons, for the gold name plate in the left hand bottom corner, 10," I nodded and thought of what to put. I think just Ethan, he hated his last name and I wanted him to know it's his fist name and his personality that everyone liked… I am going to write that in the front. **_

_**I walked out of the store and sat on the bench and thought of a gift for Lily.**_

_**"You ready?" Lily held a bag too. **_

_**"What you get?" I asked, jokingly I tried to peak into her bag. **_

_**"You'll see on Christmas!" Lily said, as if scolding her child. **_

_**"Let's go to Zonkos to get gifts for Sirius and Remus!" James said, pulling her hand toward the shop. **_

_**interruption**_

"Whatcha get me?" Sirius asked with a child like grin; he was practically bouncing in his chair in anticipation.

"You'll have to wait to see it," James said mysteriously before continuing with his story.

_**Continue Flashback**_

_**After getting Remus and Sirius's gifts, James was still stumped at what to get Lily. He stared at each shop window as they passed by, then as they passed the jewelry store he saw a bracelet. But not just any bracelet but one that would fit Lily. It was a golden chain, and every 2 inches or so it had a different flower (Petunia, Acanthus, Daisy est.) But in the middle was a Large Lily big enough for an inscription on the back. I quickly thought up a lie. **_

_**"Oh I forgot Peter's present, can you save us seats at the Three Broomsticks?" Lily nodded and walked on as James spied a last glanced at her and went into the shop. **_

_**A woman with brown hair, her back to me, stood at the counter. She had a red shirt on and black pants on. **_

_**"Ma'am, can I look at the flower bracelet in the window?" I asked. She turned and her blue eyes narrowed and looked me up and down, as if telling if I was a troublemaker or not. Then her expression softened and she nodded. **_

_**"This for you girlfriend?" She got the bracelet out and placed it on the counter; I flushed and shook my head. **_

_**"I was hoping I could ask her once I gave her this," I glanced at the price. 30 gallons for it and the inscription. I knew this is what I wanted so I said, "Could I have the inscription say on the back 'To Lily, the most beautiful flower of them all. With Love, James'" The woman gave asked me for the address I wanted it to so I said Hogwarts Gryffindor Girls Dormitory. She nodded and said it would be done by then and she took the bracelet and said her goodbyes and left to the back room. **_

_**As we reached the entrance hall I stopped at the door way to say I had fun but Lily looked up surprised and said , "Look up," And to my surprise it was a small mistletoe. I flushed. She leaned in and gave me a brief kiss on the lips. 'Spite the brief moment I felt like heaven, her lips were soft and tasted of vanilla. **_

_**"Happy Christmas James," She whispered before walking off. **_

_End Flashback_

"Wow," Sirius said looking at his friend, who looked like he was in the clouds. I snapped in front of his face and said quietly, "Hey lover boy come back from flying!"

James blinked and said too loudly, "What?" Sirius shushed him and pointed to Harry. He frowned and said, "He could get a serious neck cramp doing that." Before Sirius asked what he was doing, James went over to Harry and picked him up like a young child. Surprisingly, Harry did not wake. James went to Harry's bed and placed him in the bed, covering him with a quilt.

'He will be a great father to Harry,' Sirius thought watching James tuck Harry in like a child.

As Harry strode down the halls to the entrance hall to get some air, he was violently pulled into an empty classroom and shoved (hard) against one of the nearest walls. The attackers hands were on his neck (making it hard for him to breath- because of his scarf) and on his wand arm.

"Get off" Harry chocked out, and looked at his attacker. It was Remus Lupin.

Harry at first was shocked and looked into his eyes incase of any sign of impervious curse. But all he got was rage and curiosity, but mostly rage.

"Who are you?" He growled not unlike his wolf form.

"W- What do you mean," Harry gasped out, struggling on his grip. However, he knew he could not get past Remus when it was near or after the full moon. His strength was magnified before and after the full moon. One of the advantages of being a werewolf.

"Your scent if different!" He spat, glaring. Harry blinked then realized what he meant. When he had concealed, his scent and voice was changed also. His magic had been different after their capture, which meant Voldemort must have unleashed one of his powers and Harry was fighting to keep it under control.

"You know," Harry said diverting the conversation from him, "You just reveled your identity as a werewolf." Remus paled slightly then tightened his grip. Harry fought to breath.

"Why are you here death eater? Here to take James? You must have changed from yourself to Ethan! He's probably taking torture now!"

'Yeah I am buddy!' Harry thought his vision swimming as he struggled to breath. He knew he had to oblivate Sirius then UN-do it in the future so why not Remus too.

"Silence the room and I'll tell you," Harry said, trying to take a breath. Remus took out his wand (he had taken his had off Harry's wand arm) and conjured robes around Harry's wrist and legs, then silenced the room.

"Talk," He pulled up a chair from one of the empty desks and sat in front of him. Harry slide down the wall and sat with his legs to his chest.

"The reason my scent has changed is because my magic is changing too. I have a concealing charm on myself, which hides my scent and appearance. However, when I came back from our capture, some of my magic started changing, from the affects from the torture.

"I am not from the time nor do I look like this," He looked Remus in the eye and said, "I am Harry James Potter." He let his appearance drop.

Remus just blinked and said, "Wow," The he got a hold of his scenes. He sat up, grabbed Harry by the neck again, and pulled him up by it. Harry moaned in pain and thought, 'What with the neck?'

"Tell me something only James would tell his kids," Harry blinked. He thought for a second and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Remus loosened his grip but stared into his emerald eyes.

"I could show you my patronus," Harry said, hoping it would convince Remus. Remus nodded but held out his wand in protection.

"Expecto Patonum!" Harry thought souly of his father's face, smell and his eyes, the way they lit up when he came into his view.

A big golden-rimmed stag burst out of his wand, looking prepared for action. However seeing none, he walked up to Harry and nuzzled his hand before nodding to Remus then vanishing from sight.

Harry had been to focused on the place the stag noticed to see Remus move and then engulf him in a hug worthy of Mrs. Weasleys'.

Harry tightened then relaxed into the hug. It was good he had two people to talk to about his father and mother.

_**Hello all! What do you think? Next you learn what happens on Christmas day! I need ideas of what Harry, Lily, Remus and Peter will give to others… Also what will they do on X-Mass day! Help please!**_

_Bookworm622_


	24. Chapter 24

**I would like to say thank you for all that reviewed and the presents ideas are great! Examples for people who helped are (these are not everyone) Shinigi-sami, magicgirl45852 and moonypadfoot! Thanks for the ideas people. Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 24: Frosty the snowman takes of break, enter evil snowmen and woman!

Lily Evans held her library books closer to her chest and shivered as she strode down the hall, her auburn hair moving as the winter breeze swept through the hall.

'I really need some hot chocolate,' she thought licking her lips, remembering Christmas with her family. The way her mum made her special recipe of hot choco and sang Silent Night as she did; her father would help her and Petunia decorate the tree.

Her green eyes scanned the hall, searching for any onlookers before she turned around the corner and in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit. She reached up (with her free hand) and tickled the pair. It giggled and opened to reveal a large kitchen.

House elves skittered past her in work for the Christmas feast, pots and pans bang as they worked. When she reached her usual muggle like spot, she saw something that really surprised her.

Ethan Riddle stood, his back to her, pouring something into a cup.

"Ethan what are you doing here?" She cried surprised. Ethan put down the carton and faced her, his similar green eyes twinkling.

"Making hot chocolate. You look like you could use some," He said looking at her red nose and shivering form. She just nodded and sat down as she watched Ethan move around the muggle style kitchen with the grace of a cat and the style of a pro.

Pouring some milk into a red mug, he heated the two mugs for 1 minutes in the microwave. A ding signaled it's finishing, Ethan opened the microwave, got out the mugs and put then on the counter. Lily could see the steam from the milk in the air. Ethan got out chocolate syrup and spoons from the drawer to his left. Out a little syrup in both he stirred it and out a tablespoon of sugar in them both and stirred. He came over a smile on his face.

"Here you go my special recipe," He sat down across from her, and she took a sip. It was warm, had a great flavor of chocolate (but not too much), and sugar. She licked her lips and smiled at Ethan who was drinking form his.

"This is great Ethan," Lily said. He stopped drinking and his face broke into a face-splitting grin.

"Thanks," Ethan said, "So why stay at Hogwarts? Your parents having a vacation?"

"Oh no," Lily said, remembering James's saddened face when Christmas came around. "I just wanted to stay."

Silence (well parcel silence, beside the house elves it was silent) surrounded their table.

"Tell me about your parents," Ethan asked breaking the silence.

"Well, okay," Lily said, she never really talked to her friends about her parents since they were mostly purebloods or half bloods.

"My mother is like the sun in our family, she brightens everything up in our life with her laughter. She has my hair but blue eyes. On Christmas she also has a special recipe for hot chocolate, and she sings when she makes it. My dad is hilarious he makes jokes about everything! He has blond hair and brown eyes. I think I get my eyes from somewhere in the gene pool. How about your parents?" Lily asked then winced at her mistake, remembering they were dead however Ethan's eyes sparkled with love and happiness as if her were remembering his times with his parents.

"My mother was beautiful, not just on the inside; she had some certain aura that made everyone like her. She had my eyes… when she laughed it made everyone want to laugh with her. My father was a prankster, but he loved to be with my mother when she read, watching her. He was great at Quidditch and loved flying, my mum was afraid to even look at a broom," Ethan then laughed, his genuine laugh ringing through the room. When he finished he smiled and looked around, "Nice acoustics." Lily giggled. This was the most fun she had with anyone drinking hot chocolate.

"WAKE UP, ITS CHRISTMAS EVE!" A jumping figure screamed in the ear of Ethan Riddle a.k.a Harry Potter. He rubbed his eyes to see the jumping figure was Sirius Black, in plaid pajamas.

"Sirius," Harry croaked sitting up and pushing his blanket over his legs and standing up. The thing he hated the most in the morning was the cold floors… and the non-morning people they were so cranky.

Glancing over at the retreating form of Sirius, he shook his head, glanced outside, and saw it was snowing. Harry smiled evilly, the perfect snowball fight against the staff of Hogwarts.

Putting on his winter coat and boots, he ran down stairs and plopped down next to James on the couch.

"Hey James," James grinned and looked up from his book.

"What's up?" He asked putting down his book.

"Where going to have a snow fight," He paused for the effect. "Against the staff of Hogwarts. Here's my plan," James leaned in for the idea.

With the fort ready and the charms on the snow balls ready, Harry waited till the Professors took their daily walk. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lily and Severus (who had reluctantly joined) were in the fort. Harry sat behind a mound of snow, waiting 'till they triggered the wards around the trees, so the snow can fall on them from above.

CLICK, went the wards and then DUMP. The snow landed on the Professors.

"What the-,"

"Those stupid trees!"

"AAARGGHH!" The cries of the Professors made the students snicker. Harry glanced over at the 'innocent' snowmen and woman they had built, making them look like an innocent family. Harry and Lily had charmed them to attack when they said the key word.

"Ready," Harry whispered to the other that had come out to see the teachers get creamed. "Key word on 5...4…3…2...-,"

"ATTACK!" shouted various students and the snowmen and woman surrounded the teachers (McGonagall, Flickwick, Dumbledore and Marceline) and threw snowballs. The teacher took out their wands and charmed most of them back to their snow forms. Harry nodded to James, who signaled for the others to start their attacks.

Harry raised snowballs with his wand and banished them at the teacher at an alarming speed. James transfigured snow to catapult and put snow in it flung it from behind the fort. Severus used a clever potion to become invisible at will and throw snow anywhere (a.k.a at the teacher without their knowledge).

The teacher spotted their fort (Dumbledore undid their invisible wards and charms) they froze the rest of the snowmen and woman and they began their attack.

Dumbledore conjured a fort and the teachers hid behind it (the potion's professor did reluctantly). Snow rained down upon the students and teachers, like rain. Harry stood up and murmured a spell and the snow in front of them turned into a solid snow wall, which wrapped around them in case of behind attacks.

"Students," Harry said, as they gathered for their next attack, "Take a broom and some snow, its time for our flight attack." Harry smirked and rose in the air with Severus and James. They scooped up snow balls and flew out of the roof of their wall. High in the air they rained their snow balls on the teachers.

The teachers retaliated by covering themselves and trying to snow the people in the air…

How it ended… well lets just say they ran out of snow… Or someone got hurt or... just use your imagination!

The next morning left Harry to awake at four in the morning. Harry moaned tiredly and rolled over in his bed, and closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep. As he was enjoying the moment of silence, he heard movement from James's bed and then the door close quietly. Wondering what was going on, he opened his curtains, got dressed and as he was leaving, he got his watch out to James. He wanted to give it to him separate from Lily.

Walking down the cold corridor, he saw James sitting in a cove overlooking Hogwarts grounds. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts," Harry said, walking to James's left. James jumped and turned to him.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" James said quietly.

"No, I was already awake. Anyway, this gives me an opportunity to give you my present already." James was about to reject but Harry gave him a stern look. He gave him the wrapped watch box and watched as James opened it.

James gasped and picked it up. He felt a flash a power from the watch and up his arm and heated his body. Putting it on, he wondered why it had done that.

"It has a protection charm on it, so it'll save you from most curses." Harry explained at James's blank and confused look.

"I also have a necklace for Lily, I know Voldemort is after you two and I want to help, even if I may not be there," Harry said, frowning at the thought of where this conversation would be going if they continued. "So want to go up to the common room and wait for the others to get up. I always loved the joy on Christmas." Harry didn't wait for James's answer before he dragged him up to the common room.

The light his watch just right and the gold refracted it and the beam hit his face. Blinking he moved it away from his face and watched the second hand tick away. It was almost seven, and Ethan had fallen asleep on the chair near the crackling fire.

'I can't believe he gave this to me!' James thought, glancing over at Ethan's sleeping figure.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE IT'S CHRISTMAS!" A loud shout from upstairs woke Ethan and startled James.

"Sirius." Both James and Ethan sighed and looked at each other with mock exasperation.

Like a heard of elephants, Lily, Remus, a few second years and Peter came down the stair (Sirius at head, his face lit up like a light), the rest rubbing their eyes and stretching out their backs and arms. Sirius plopped down on the couch and gestured for Lily, Remus and Peter to join him.

"Hey James, Ethan, good morning lets open presents!" Sirius said, a little too brightly for everyone else, for they glared at him. Sirius ignored them and grabbed presents at random and shoved them into the owner's arms.

James gathered up his presents from everyone else and sat next to Ethan, who had done the same. Ethan had opened his present and was staring at his handwriting (He had written a short note to him about how much he cared for him and the rest of their friends.)

"Thanks James," He whispered not looking up from the book. Somehow, he just knew it had been him.

"Welcome," James answered back, opening his first present from Peter (it was a prank pack with everything from Zonkos). He smiled at it and turned to Sirius's brightly packed present, (a photo album of pictures of him, Sirius and his parents). James stared at his father and mother's smiling faces and realized he was over his parents death and was ready to fight. Remus's present was a book on advanced transfiguration in battle, with a packet of chocolate from Hogmadge.

Then finally came Lily's present. He carefully opened the wrapping and saw a photo of them in front of the Shrieking Shack, it had been after they had went to get everyone's presents, someone must have taken it because they had both been unaware of it. Smiling, James looked over at Ethan, who had also finished unwrapping his presents from what he could see he had gotten some kind of recipe book from Lily, a book on DADA from Remus, Sirius had gotten Ethan a photo album, which he was currently looking through.

Lily's pov

I sat in a cove near the same spot James and I had kissed, fiddling with the box that James had gotten me. I still had not opened it, but I hoped to pluck up some kind of courage to open it.

I breathed in deeply to open it and saw the mist beautiful bracelet.

It was a long gold chain with different flowers every few inches. The biggest flower was a red and green lily. If flipped it over to read the inscription, 'To Lily, the most beautiful flower of them all. With Love, James'. I found my heart stop. I thought of the times we had spent together, the times he secretly made me laugh.

"Hey Lily," James's familiar voice drifted into my conscious. I looked over to see James strolling toward me. I placed the bracelet in the book, rushed over to him, and gave him a hug. I lay my head on his chest and mummer thank you over and over. I hear him whisper in my ear, "Your welcome."

Harry's pov

Later that night, after the feast, I lay in my bed, smiling. I was happy to have a present from my father and mother. I also was glad I had found Lily before she had gone to sleep.

Flashback

"Lily." I rushed up to her, panting. I had been in the library when I saw her and I had to race to find her.

"Yeah Ethan?" Lily seemed to be in the clouds.

"I need to give you my present," I said giving her the box. She blinked and opened it. Her face went from dreamy to shock.

"Ethan this is beautiful." Lily placed it on and I could see her confusion and the warm feeling going through her body.

"It has a protection charm on it," I explained with a smile. She hugged me and then walked up stairs with the same dreamy face she had before.

I just shook my head. I knew of my Dad's present to her. I just hope the necklace works.

End Flashback

**As I feel asleep, I found myself at the same place I had been when I had been unconscious in the hospital wing. Lady Fate stood in front of me, her face solemn, she was fiddling with her robe. **

**"It is time you leave and go to your training my Lord," She said her face turning into an empathic look. I just stood there shocked. I knew this would come one day but not so soon.**

**Hey people, tell me what you think!**

**When should Harry leave:**

**New Years Eve**

**James's Birthday (January 7)**

**Other**

**The winning vote will tell!**

**Bookworm622**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Letters and leaving, with epilogue

On New Years Eve, in the Gryffindor common room, a party went on for the New Year; everyone was laughing, drinking punch and dancing to music. It seemed like their was no end to the fun, except for one young man, sitting in the boys dormitory, impatiently waiting his return to his time.

Harry Potter sighed and felt the familiar feeling of anguish weld up in him, thinking of leaving his father and mother.

'_Remember, you left them notes! You're going to see them in the future!' _Harry told himself, hoping he would not be too distracted to write the last touches of James's letter. He had written one to each (Sirius's and Remus's had an oblivating charm on it to make them forget his future appearance and identity). Sighing, he picked up his quill and began the last touches.

_Dear James,_

_As you know by now, I am gone. No not dead, but left forever. Yeah I know that sounded very to corny for me but I had to say it; I know you're probably upset about my disappearance, blaming yourself, but don't! I left for a reason, which I can't tell you my friend but I will tell you what I heard from a friend. _

_The ones you care about never leave you but are always in your heart. Please remember that! I would like you to do one thing for me, its stop tormenting Severus long enough to give him the letter I left for him. _

_I will miss you my brother,_

_Ethan _

Downstairs, the countdown began. Harry grabbed his stuff, shrunk it in his pocket, and waited. He had put James's letter on his pillow, along with Severus's and Lily's. Remus and Sirius had one, but Peter did not.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Here we go," Harry said, as he was surrounded by a brilliant gold aura. In a flash he was gone, as the clock struck 12.

Epilogue

Now you may be wondering what happened to James and the rest of the crew. Well, James had left the party to find Ethan only to find the letter. He had vowed from that day on to protect the ones he loved.

Severus had become bitter and cold towards everyone after the disappearance of his only friend but kept his promise to Ethan and become a spy a year before the Dark Lord's downfall.

Sirius had become a little more serious about his choices in life.

Remus… was Remus but with a little more spark in his life.

Lily dated James and later married him, having his child and when she looked into her new born son's eyes she knew this was Ethan… Harry James Potter.

**Hello everyone and that is the end of Wise Beyond Years literally! Sniffs I will miss writing this but I can't wait to write the sequel. If anyone has any ideas for how to begin it (like Harry after training like in Founder's Heir or have him in Fate's castle training.) tell me! **

**I would like to say I have read a fantastic story but GoddesGirl123, if anyone wants to check it out go right ahead it's fantastic!**

**See you soon!**

**Bookworm622**


End file.
